


Seasons

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 斯科皮和阿不思升上了五年级，许多改变逐渐发生。阿不思开始对校园生活充满信心，斯科皮意识到自己对好友的别样感情，这使他疏远好友，格外寂寞。
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, 思蝎
Kudos: 4





	1. 夏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169757) by [starlightpeddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpeddler/pseuds/starlightpeddler). 



月台非常拥挤。它一贯都很挤，斯科皮并不在意，他喜欢看到人们因要前往霍格沃兹而兴奋的表情。他的父亲推着行李车走在前面，时不时停下给小孩子们让道。斯科皮踮着脚在人群中张望。

“你确定你所有的行李都收拾好了？”德拉科第五次发声确认。当他们穿过一个又一个正在拥抱，吻别，依依不舍的家庭时，斯科皮发现自己的父亲实在引人注目。理由也很简单，在这一片色彩斑斓的夏日服饰里德拉科的黑色套装太突兀了，像是太阳下的影子。

“我确定！”斯科皮烦得皱起鼻子。他到现在还没见到一个波特，这让他有些闷闷的。整个暑假他都待在马尔福庄园，唯一能能盼的就是开学后跟阿不思的散步了。

德拉科把推车上的行李箱取下放好进行李车厢，斯科皮在把包拿起挂在胳膊上后视线又开始张望。

德拉科在他边上长叹一口气。

“要回学校了，你看起来非常高兴。”

“哦是啊！”斯科皮不假思索地回答却又马上意识到这可能会很伤人，“我是说，我跟你在一起时也很开心的，还有阅读，还有收拾图书馆，呃，之类的。”他说着说着涨红了脸，意识到这种补救毫无作用，只好看着自己的鞋尖。

“我会想你的！”他用这句话来做总结，而且这是真心话。为了让斯科皮安心待在家里，德拉科尽量保证每天都抽出一点时间来陪他，斯科皮觉得这种相处时间对于他们俩都有好处，尤其是——当他们终于决定要收拾阿斯托莉亚的东西时。

“那是因为你得了类似斯德哥尔摩症候群一样的病。”德拉科说到。斯科皮笑了起来，即使德拉科越来越常会开玩笑，他还是每次都很为自己父亲懂得幽默了而惊讶。

“不，才不是，”他回应，“只是，比起把书送到家里来，我更喜欢去书店挑书的感觉，不过，送货上门也不赖啦。”

“我只是想保护你。”德拉科把手搭到儿子肩上，他们四目相对，斯科皮知道他接下来要讲很沉重的话。“你是我唯一的家人了，去年发生的事真的让我太害怕了。”

“我明白。”斯科皮答到，“我是马尔福家唯一的继承人了。”

“不，”德拉科说，“你是我拥有的一切了，如果你感觉我太保护过度了，希望你能理解一下。”

斯科皮笑着张开手轻轻拥抱着自己的爸爸。他去年长高了不少，但依然只能到德拉科的肩膀，这个高度差正合适。

“你长高了。”德拉科亲了亲儿子的发旋，斯科皮知道这动作可能会被同学看到，但他毫不介意。外号是撒娇鬼也比是伏地魔的后代好得多。

“这都归功于你逼我吃了那么多花椰菜，”斯科皮挑眉说道，德拉科呛了一下，斯科皮自己也在不断努力用幽默的吐槽来逗笑父亲，即使现在还不那么容易。

德拉科放开自己的儿子，为他理整齐头发，但马上阿不思就冲过人群钻了出来给了斯科皮一个大大的拥抱，这使斯科皮的头发又乱了还让他有点喘不过气。

“阿不思！”

“嘿！斯科皮！”

阿不思脸上的笑容太有感染力，让斯科皮也笑了起来。一个假期不见，他的这位好友眼睛闪闪发亮，脸上有被夏日阳光晒出的印子和撒下的雀斑，让人能看出他过了一个很不错的暑假。

“你长高了？”

“一点点，我这个假期飞了很多次，所以多做运动就能长高这种说法还是有点靠谱的。”

斯科皮被逗笑了，阿不思转向德拉科，好像才注意到他在这似的。“您好，马尔福先生。”他毕恭毕敬问好，“希望我没有打扰到你们。”

“没事。”德拉科语气和善。

哈利和他的其他孩子推着满满的行李车走了过来。

“马尔福。”哈利点点头算作打招呼。

“波特。”德拉科也点点头。

“你们好呀！”斯科皮向莉莉和詹姆斯挥手，他俩也都是一副被夏日艳阳晒了很久的样子，充满夏天感。

“马尔福。”詹姆斯冷淡回应。

“你好，斯科皮！”莉莉总是比较热情，斯科皮知道阿不思很满意他妹妹的这种态度。

“你暑假过得怎么样？”

“超级棒！”莉莉答道，“我们整个假期都在玩魁地奇！”

“阿不思很擅长找球手的位置，”哈利告诉德拉科，“他这学期可能会加入斯莱特林球队。”

阿不思在被自己爸爸夸奖时涨红了脸，斯科皮有点困惑，“你不是不喜欢魁地奇吗？”

“我是不喜欢被人期待着‘我应该喜欢魁地奇’，”阿不思嘟囔着，“其实我还是挺喜欢的。”

“我们父母都玩魁地奇对我们来说又不是损失，”詹姆斯说，“虽然我觉得老妈不抓金色飞贼那么多年对找球手这个位置已经没什么指导意义了。”

“她和萝丝的对战超级精彩的！”莉莉说得眉飞色舞，“她说萝丝以后会变得超级厉害，话说回来，他们到哪去了？”

斯科皮看着波特兄弟东张西望找着他们的表亲们，他俩太不一样了，无论外表还是内在。詹姆斯永远更外向更大胆，他棕色的头发又长又卷，让他看着更像一头狮子了——斯科皮怀疑他是故意打理成这样的。阿不思则是深黑色头发，绿眼睛，完全没有自然卷的征兆。经历去年的冒险后阿不思的情绪稳定了很多，不再那么抗拒家人了。斯科皮还记得室友费林顿在阿不思又情绪波动很大的一个晚上对他的警告“小心点，你可能会因为阿不思而毁了自己。”

“他现在很少情绪化了，”斯科皮想，“他正张望寻找着他的亲戚们，他正在向他们挥手。他看起来很紧张——他时常很紧张——不过好像有更复杂的情绪了。”

斯科皮最先看到了萝丝，他迅速整理着装，扯平衣角梳齐头发。

萝丝跟在她家人身后，穿着魁地奇长袍和牛仔裤，漂亮的红卷发被整齐扎起。斯科皮对她露出自认为最灿烂的微笑。

“你好哇萝丝！”他想用轻快的语气打招呼，却破了音。

这肯定是因为变声期，他自我说服，绝不是因为没勇气太紧张什么的。

“你好。”萝丝点点头。她紧抓着她的飞天扫帚，架势仿佛下一秒就能飞起来。

“准备好迎接新学期了吗？”

萝丝笑着耸耸肩，她目光扫过詹姆斯和阿不思，“我一向做足了准备。”

“过来萝丝，”罗恩揽过女儿，“她已经做好准备击中斯莱特林飞来的所有的球！”

“罗恩叔叔是我们训练时的守门员，”莉莉向斯科皮解释道，“虽然我觉得他已经大不如前。”

“胡说八道！”赫敏叉着腰说，“罗恩永远是最好的守门员！”

罗恩得意地笑了，企图低头亲吻他的妻子，得到了萝丝和雨果的白眼和作呕声。

“消停会儿吧！”雨果把自己的箱子扔进火车里，罗恩帮忙确认所有人的行李都摆放到位。

哨鸣从车头传来，月台上的人们都纷纷开始最后的道别，罗恩和赫敏围成圈抱着自己的孩子，哈利和金妮轮流亲吻小波特们，阿不思跟斯科皮挥手示意先登上车，给马尔福父子留下一点独处的时光。

“注意安全。”德拉科顿了一会儿，“别再让阿不思把你卷入麻烦。”

斯科皮想要争辩一下，不过他明白这个时候只要点头答应就好，这样才能让自己父亲放心。

“好的。”他向德拉科保证到。

“期中的时候也可以回家看看，”德拉科露出有点伤感的笑容把斯科皮扯进怀里给了他最后一个拥抱，“任何时候，只要你想回家，我就会跟麦格教授请假。”

“我知道了。”

“带上阿不思，或者其他人，都可以。”德拉科补上一句。

斯科皮笑着放开他，“好的爸爸，我会给你写很多信的！”

德拉科拍拍自己儿子的脸，最后看了他一眼，“注意安全，我爱你。”

每次听到这句话，斯科皮心里就泛起暖意，他当然知道自己是被爱着的，但亲耳听到的感觉更好。

“我也爱你！”

韦斯莱血脉的其他小孩都已经坐好，只有阿不思还在车门口晃。斯科皮跟家长们挥手告别，转身紧跟阿不思的步伐登上了列车。

\---------

霍格沃兹伫立在那里，几分钟内如潮的学生就又给它注满了活力。他们的声音在大厅响彻惊醒了沉睡的肖像和游荡的幽灵。走进斯莱特林宿舍时，斯科皮左右打量，又对一切都觉得有新鲜感。

“你看起来很高兴能回来。”阿不思说到，旁边的室友安德鲁.菲力也点头赞同。

“我一整个夏天都被关在家里，”斯科皮语气激动，“我很高兴我终于自由了！”

阿不思哼了一声继续往前走，边走边解纽扣和领带。“我父母也不怎么放我出去，”他说着又凑到斯科皮身边悄悄说道，“所以昨晚我把詹姆斯的隐身衣给偷出来了。”

斯科皮笑了出来，这可真是太“有利于”他遵守对父亲的承诺了。

他们在地窖门口等兴奋的一年级生参观完毕。

“我听说你打算近几周去面试球队？”菲力问道。

“小道消息总传得最快。”阿不思脸黑了下来。

“马尔福，你怎么打算的呢？”

“啊？我？”斯科皮将视线从挂毯上收了回来，“那么飞来飞去会让我不舒服的。”他说，“我喜欢飞行，但进球队还是算了，我不擅长抓东西，不管是鬼飞球还是金色飞贼。”

邓肯.费林特从另一边窜了过来，这两个室友都在四年级就加入了魁地奇队，对此斯科皮感到很庆幸，因为这样，总是因训练劳累而呼呼大睡的室友们就不会听到自己在噩梦中的尖叫了。

“猜你这一点没遗传到你父亲的基因。”费林特说。

斯科皮叹了口气，就差一点点，就差那么一点，他就能成功在这条路上，在回到宿舍之前，不听到别人说他有多不像他父亲的这种话了。

当费林特和菲力讨论起接下来的赛季时（他们永远的话题），阿不思拍了拍他的肩膀。

“也许我不该去面试球队。”

“不！”斯科皮差点大叫出来，他清了清喉咙，“不，你应该去，你继承了优秀的天赋基因，而且詹姆斯说了，你妈妈也在辅导你。”

“但是，”阿不思犹豫着，“这可能会耽误……”

“我警告你，你可最好别说什么时因为我，”斯科皮瞪着他，“用因为我作为不加入的借口。”

“好吧好吧，”阿不思圈起手来，“我不会那样做。”

他们走进休息室，这里一如既往充满着银色绿色黑色的装饰和透过黑湖传来的波光，巨型乌贼仿佛知道今天开学一样用触须跟他们打着招呼。

“哇！快看！”

斯科皮把脸贴在玻璃上好看得更清楚，阿不思也兴奋地贴过来。

“巨型乌贼游过来的时候最刺激了！”阿不思喊道，“瞧瞧这有多大！”

他们的第三个室友费雷德里克.帕西过来打了个招呼，大家都聚在玻璃窗前看乌贼游来游去。

“你们的暑假过得怎样？”

“很无聊。”斯科皮摇摇头。

“无趣，无聊。”阿不思追着乌贼，边走边说，很快走到了窗子的另一边。

“听说你开始打魁地奇了。”帕西问道。

“难道人类就没有什么别的有趣的话题可以聊了吗？”

“毕竟，哈利.波特的孩子要进斯莱特林队，这可足够让人们感兴趣的了。”

“那我觉得还不如关注一下是退役全职选手金妮.韦斯莱的儿子要进队了，嘛，不过哈利.波特的名声大过一切嘛。”

“啊哈，”斯科皮想，“这就是阿不思。”

阿不思终于将目光从乌贼身上挪开跟帕西讨论起斯莱特林队再招一名找球手的可能性，斯科皮退着躺到了休息室的沙发椅上，他打量着这里，一如既往的宽敞。现在，没有窃窃私语和异样的目光，让斯科皮产生一种他已完全被接受的感觉。他逐渐放松，下沉，想着新学期一定要好好努力，然后进入了睡眠。

是阿不思把他拍醒的。

“嗯唔？”

“起来吧。”阿不思伸手把他拉起来。

“到睡觉时间了？”

“已经快十一点了。”

“我睡了多久？”斯科皮揉着眼睛问，“你们聊了多久？”

“有一会儿了。”阿不思在前面引着他下楼梯。

男生宿舍闻起来像新的纸浆和抛过光的木头，斯科皮轻柔地抚摸着自己的书桌，回到这的感觉真好。

“噢，不，别再来了。”阿不思突然叫道。

斯科皮疑惑地转过身，顺着阿不思的视线看向了自己的床位。他看到自己崭新的衣柜上被用金色的大字写上了“伏地魔的种”这样的字眼。

“有够可爱的不是吗？”费林特叼着牙刷走了过来，他已经换上了睡衣。

“别管了。”斯科皮沉下肩膀，“我明天再来清理。”

费林特拍拍斯科皮的肩膀，“别担心，兄弟，我会找出是谁干的。”

“没错，得让他们付出代价。”帕西点头同意。

“谢了。但没必要。”斯科皮突然感到很丧气。

“我觉得有必要。”阿不思插话强调道。

“这像你妈才会说的话。”

斯科皮打开衣柜拿出睡衣，庆幸家养小精灵已为他准备好衣物，不想再多看那衣柜一眼。

他打算离开时瞥到了阿不思担心的眼神，“Scorp…”

“Al我没事，我准备去睡觉了。”

斯科皮走进了卧室。他其实已经不是很在意被叫成“伏地魔的儿子——他早就习惯了——但是，在开学前的每天早上，他都会前往妈妈的墓地。那些说出这种话的人不知道他们的行为对阿斯托利亚来说是多大的侮辱，她是那么的善良和温柔，但斯科皮知道，所以这伤他更深。

\---------

“萝丝！嘿！萝丝！”

斯科皮努力赶上正在下楼梯的红发女孩，跑得太急绊了一下脚，看起来像抽筋。

萝丝停下来看着他叹了口气，她扯出一个微笑：“早上好，斯科皮。”

“开学第一节课，还有点紧张呢是吧？”他紧张得声音都变调了。

“对。”她好像被他的紧张给逗笑了，这给斯科皮增添了一份勇气。

“接下来是什么课？”

“我先是占卜课，再到高级魔药制作。”

“啊！我今天也有魔药制作课！”

“是吗，那很好啊。”她笑容可见地变得更牵强，也打击了斯科皮的热情。也许这一年也不会有什么改变。

“那……”斯科皮绞尽脑汁想扯出另一个话题，至少再挽留住她的脚步。但很难。萝丝让他的思考变慢，应答她说的每句话都像是个挑战。“你有什么期待的课吗？”

萝丝很慢地摇了两下头，“没有，就跟以前一样。”

“啊，是呢，也没有什么新意对吧！”

斯科皮傻笑着希望能把她逗笑，但她没有。所以他只是继续话题，因为他不想停下。

“我之前看了一下时间表，”他说，“你知道霍格莫德……”

“够了！”萝丝终于开口了，“别再想着约我出去。”

斯科皮哑口无言，因为他正打算这么做。楼梯已经到达一楼，静止了下来，萝丝很快就走了出去，把斯科皮留在后头。

“等下教室见！”他在她身后喊着。萝丝拐弯消失在走廊。斯科皮慢慢踱下楼梯，叹着气。

“看来那颗果实还没有发芽哦。”

斯科皮转身看到阿不思跑下楼梯，他叹口气摇摇头。

“大概是吧。”

“抱歉啦兄弟，她一直都是这么刻板，充满偏见。”

他们一起穿过走廊，走向上麻瓜研究课的教室。

“也许你该转一下目标。”阿不思试探地建议道。斯科皮哼了一声。

“比如？”

“不知道，比如波莉.查普曼？基于那个世界的情况，她是有可能会喜欢你的。而且，你知道，她现在也没有那么坏。”

斯科皮打了个冷战，他觉得这主意糟透了。

“别再让我想起那个世界的事。”

“但这并不是那个……”

“够了！”斯科皮走进教室强硬地让阿不思噤声。

阿不思在视角盲区挑了个座位，离斯科皮足够近又恰好让他不被点名回答任何问题。

斯科皮把书包一扔栽进自己座位。已经一年了，但那个世界仍是他的梦魇。阿不思并不知道，他只知道他回来的第一周并不好受，但有天开始斯科皮觉得没必要让他的伙伴们被自己梦中的哭声惊醒，当阿不思问起时，他也会敷衍过去，让阿不思渐渐忘了这个问题。

“反正女孩子多入星星，”阿不思挠着课桌，“而且你可是蝎子王，你有大把的选择。”

斯科皮转转眼珠眯起眼看向黑板，准备找出上课要翻开哪页书。

在九月的尾声，斯科皮紧张地目送着阿不思上魁地奇训练场。他穿着菲力提供的装备，看起来万分不自信。

“你能做到的。”斯科皮鼓励他，“最差能差到哪去呢。”

“我掉下扫帚摔断脖子变成怨鬼消散不去？”

“好吧，那我换一个问题，最差的有可能发生的事是什么呢？”

“我进不了队。”他们踩着潮湿的晨草。“等等,你觉得我很可能进不了了吗?

“我可没那么说。”

“你就是那个意思。”阿不思嘟囔道。

“我没有。”斯科皮坚持道，“如果你爸爸说你做得很好你妈妈帮你训练，那我敢保证你会做得很棒。”

“你是这么想的吗？”

“我知道你会成功的！”斯科皮有点激动起来，“你会成为自我爸爸以来斯莱特林最好的找球手！”

“这跟我听说的可不太一样啊。”

“唔，我敢肯定我俩听到的都不是客观版本。”

阿不思紧张地笑了，看着赛场上他的对手，“好吧，祝我好运。”

斯科皮拍了拍他的肩膀，尽力让自己看上去更加真诚，“加油！”

——  
阿不思在坐在球场上，斯科皮从看台上跑下来。斯莱特林的其他魁地奇粉丝们开始返回城堡，大部分人都走光了。

斯科皮小跑到球场上，阿不思坐在中场附近，表情写满震惊。

“梅林在上，你超棒的！”斯科皮喊道。

“我不敢相信我做到了。”阿不思目瞪口呆地说，他抬头看着斯科皮，他的眼睛睁得又大又圆，“我不敢相信我真的做到了。”

“我要等着我爸爸听说这件事，”斯科皮笑得停不下来，“不管怎样，他都会震惊并厌恶一个波特将成为斯莱特林新的找球手。”

“爸爸……”阿不思慢缓了过来。“我必须告诉我父亲。”

“你不兴奋吗?“斯科皮几乎要跳起来了。

“我终于比詹姆斯做得更好了。”阿不思喃喃道，但又紧张了起来，“所以我要和萝丝比赛了。”

斯科皮低头看着他，看他装备都不合身，身上还有草渍。他朝阿不思微笑。即使阿不思看上去很焦虑，斯科皮知道他有多想成为球队的一员，因为在过去的一个月里，他几乎每天都会提到这件事。斯科皮很高兴他能成功。

“这大概意味着我必须开始围观更多的比赛了?”斯科皮说。

“只有斯莱特林队上场的时候。”阿不思忍不住窃笑了，他抬头看向斯科皮，脸上浮现出激动带着放松的表情。

“我加入院队了！”他又说了一次，“虽然可能只是勉强通过，但我加入院队了！”

“没错！你做到了！”斯科皮伸出手把他拉起来，“快起来，这值得好好庆祝一下。”

“你真的不擅长庆祝这种事。”阿不思说道，不过他似乎一点也不惊讶或者不高兴。他环顾着厨房，这里他们好久没有来过了。

“难道黄油啤酒和馅饼让你失望了?”

斯科皮斯向给他们带来了一盘糖果和两大罐黄油啤酒的家养小精灵道谢然后在一张长桌旁坐下。

“有时候我都不明白我们为什么还要去大礼堂用餐。”斯科皮说着，阿不思在他对面坐下。他把一个馅饼塞进嘴里，“我的意思是，这里食物很也好，而且我们还不用和别人说话。”

“或者被人盯着看。”阿不思说着喝了一大口。一个家养小精灵从他们身边走过慢慢地，阿不思对着他微笑和挥手。小精灵急忙跑开了。

“对啊。就连小精灵也得好好看看哈利波特的儿子。”斯科皮说，“还有伏地魔之子。”

阿不思抖了一抖。

“我不知道是怎样的蠢蛋涂了你的衣柜。”阿不思说，“你衣柜被毁了我很难过。”

斯科皮耸耸肩，“那不是我的东西第一次被破坏，也不会是最后一次。”

“我还是希望我能找出是谁干的。”阿不思边嚼边说。

“你找到了又能做些什么呢？”这个本来是个反问句，但他发现阿不思好像不太明白这个概念。

“我要给他们施咒。”阿不思答，“简单且有效。”

“你不会那么做的。”

“我会的。”阿不思坚持，“他们伤害了你，就得付出代价。”

斯科皮盯着自己的黄油啤酒，感觉脸颊发热，但他不知道是为了什么。

“你能这么说我很高兴。”他承认到，“但我不想你因为这种蠢事而被关禁闭。”

“我可是哈利.波特的儿子。”阿不思提醒他，“我已经是魁地奇球队的一员了。是时候让我开始跟这个名字的学生年代一样鲁莽行事了。”

“你是用阿不思.邓布利多的名字取名的，”斯科皮反驳道，“你该像他一样生活。”

阿不思没再答话，只是闷闷地再吃了一个馅饼。

“不要因为一些愚蠢的恶作剧而打架。”

“恶作剧是为了好玩，”阿不思嘟囔，“那些行为并不有趣。”

“你知道我的意思。”

“好吧我知道。”阿不思承认，“但我还是想给那些家伙施咒。”

斯科皮被感动到了，他从桌子对面伸出手来，抓住阿不思的前臂，确保他在注意听。

“我很欣赏你的勇气，”斯科皮故意轻快地说，“但我们要尽量避免再被关禁闭。去年的事我已经受够了。”

“这倒是真的，”阿不思同意了，“那时我们只能勉强说服麦格教授把霍格莫德周末还给我们。”

“对吧?”斯科皮缩回了他的手，“说到这儿，我有件事要告诉你。”

“希望是好事。”

“我想是的，”他耸耸肩。“符文课后的那天，我和凯蒂·艾博特聊了下天。”

“内威的侄女?”

“我还是觉得你对他是直呼其名很不妥，不过，是的，”斯科皮继续说，“她一直在说霍格莫德村，说她多么喜欢那，显然我们俩都很喜欢蜂蜜公爵——”

“说重点。”

“哦。嗯，我不完全确定我是怎么做到的，但我约她出去了，即使第一次开口是在几周前了。”

阿不思盯着他，显然想听更多。

“她答应了。”

阿不思还是盯着他。

“这很让人震惊吗?”斯科皮问。

“有一点。”阿不思说。“我不知道你喜欢她。见鬼，我甚至都不知道你知道这个人。”

“就因为她比我们低一届?”

“你帮她做作业了，是吗?”“阿不思傻笑了起来。他总是拿斯科皮在斯莱特林公共休息室和图书馆辅导低年级学生的事来开玩笑。斯科皮无法拒绝那些需要帮助的学生，当知道他能帮上忙时，即使他们曾经想要避开他。

“那又怎样？”

阿不思笑了起来，但斯科皮注意到他的眼睛并没有在笑。他想这是因为嫉妒他自己有约会对象了，而阿不思还没有。

“干得好，兄弟，我为你感到高兴。”阿不思说着举起了他的酒杯，斯科皮微笑着用他那杯快喝光了的去碰了碰，心里有点失望今年他们不能一起在三把扫帚一起度过第一次霍格莫德村之行了。


	2. 秋

斯科皮眼见着随着树叶变黄凋落堆积在地，阿不思也变得越来越紧张。即使魁地奇训练已经持续好几周了，阿不思还是紧张，而在他上场比赛的那天早晨，他反复检查着他的装备，拖到最后一刻还没出宿舍。

“阿不思，没问题的。”斯科皮说，检查着阿不思手套上的束腕带。

“虽然说它们是新的，”阿不思说。“我想确保它们没坏。”

“你觉得要是它们坏了你妈妈会没提前发现吗？”

话虽如此，斯科皮还是把束腕带松开再绑紧，就只是为了让阿不思开心一点。

“谢谢你，”阿不思小声地说。他的脸颊因比赛带来的压力显得苍白，而当他环顾房间时，斯科皮注意到他的目光有点涣散。

“嘿，”斯科皮说，他把两只手搭在阿不思的肩膀上，“你会表现得很好的。”

“我不知道，”阿不思说，斯科皮注意到他的声音都有点颤抖了。

“我知道，”斯科皮说。

“你在拿我开玩笑。”

“不准侮辱我，”斯科皮说。“如果我觉得你会失败，还会害你自己受伤的话，我早就一个劲儿抱怨，直到你为了让我闭嘴而退出队伍了。”

阿不思深呼吸了一口，穿上了他崭新干净的、背面印上了他的名字和号码的斯莱特林魁地奇长袍。

“这看上去就跟我爸的那件一样，除了它是绿色的。我敢保证他看了会觉得头疼的，”阿不思说。他试图将正面的带子绑好，可他的手在抖。斯科皮轻叹一口气，将皮革带子穿过那小小的金属扣眼绑好，一副专家的范儿。

“你爸妈来看了？”

“我不确定，”阿不思说。很显然他还没想过这个，一下就惊慌起来。“你觉得他们会来吗？”

“呃，会吧。”斯科皮说。

“我想我整个人都要不好了，”阿不思说。

“噢，不，你不想，”斯科皮说。他抓住阿不思的小臂，将他从宿舍拖出去。“你已经拖得不能再晚了，再说我见过你状态不好是什么样子。呕吐起码要花个十分钟，而比赛三十分钟后就要开始了。”

那天晚上当斯科皮迟迟走进公共休息室时，他第一眼就看到了坐在靠近壁炉的其中一张扶手椅的阿不思。阿不思的头发因为刚洗完澡，还湿漉漉地垂着，他的皮肤则像刚被用力擦洗过，红得过分。

“你想谈谈吗？”

“不怎么想，”阿不思说，凝视着炉火。

“你爸妈去看比赛了吗？”

“嗯。”

斯科皮有点尴尬地缩了一下。

“这个的话，至少你见着他们了。”

斯科皮坐在扶手上，和他一起凝视着火焰，这么过了好几分钟吧，阿不思才再次出声。

“你的约会怎么样？”

“呃，就那样吧，我猜？”斯科皮说。“我们就逛了逛，聊了聊这样。”

“还可以，哈？”

“是场不错的……对话，我猜。但我把南瓜汁撒裤子上时，我真的感觉自己挺蠢的。”

“你喜欢她吗？”

“她挺聪明的。”

“这可算不上一个答案，”阿不思说，他伸了伸懒腰随即窝进了椅子里。斯科皮垂下眼睛看他。阿不思看上去不只是泄气——他看起来都消沉了。

“你亲她了吗？”

“这个问题太私人了吧。”

“别闹，”阿不思说。“咱俩中起码要有一个人今天得快活点儿。”

“我没亲她，”斯科皮说。他垂着眼睛看自己的手。“她亲的我。”

阿不思抬眼看他，一脸惊讶。

“啊？”

“啊什么啊？”

“呃，感觉好吗？为什么你这么淡定？”

斯科皮耸耸肩，抠着他手掌上的茧子。他也不知道为什么他这么淡定，他理应更激动一点的。约会很不错——她也很不错。但同样是作为一次霍格莫德之旅，它无法跟他经历过的那些更好的旅行相提并论。

“感觉是不错，”斯科皮再次开口。“我们就只是不来电，我猜。而我还在担心你比完赛后状态如何。”

“我赌你当时在想着萝丝，”阿不思说。

斯科皮什么也没说，阿不思则又心不在焉地盯着炉火去了。他们在沉默中看着劈啪作响的火花，就这么看了好几分钟。

“这是你第一次比赛，”斯科皮终于说话了。“大多数找球手第一次比赛都抓不住金色飞贼的。”

“我爸就抓到了，”阿不思喃喃道。

斯科皮没再回应。事实上，他也在失落——他没有更多地享受他第一次真正的约会，他最好的朋友也没为他约会这事儿感到更兴奋。但他无法责怪阿不思。

“如果对手不是赫奇帕奇，输了会比现在感觉好得多，”阿不思说。“如果说，至少对手是格兰芬多……”

“别把自己逼太狠了，”斯科皮试探着说。“我……我觉得你其实打得非常好。我全程都看了。”

这是阿不思今晚第一次真正地看着斯科皮，他轻轻地笑了。斯科皮觉得这个笑容已经比他原本要求的好太多了。

“谢了，兄弟。”

“随叫随到。”

斯科皮觉得，很少有比某位教授宣布学生将在可见的未来里两两组队，然后拿出一张名单更为可怕的事存在了。

“昂，”阿不思咕哝道。他夸张地把头埋在手臂里，一副等待命运宣判的样子。

斯拉霍尔恩教授清了清嗓子。“现在，我会随机将你们两两组队，因此我不想你们有任何纠结或争抢队友的情况发生。”

斯科皮看了看教室那端的萝丝，她正不耐烦地用笔敲打着笔记本。他想他看见了她往他们这个方向瞟了一下，但距离太远，他不敢确定。

随着斯拉霍尔恩教授按着名单安排分组，斯科皮悄声祈祷着他会被分到跟阿不思一组，因为阿不思的魔药学平时简直是烂透了，斯科皮好歹还是能过线的。阿不思要是因为被分到一个烂搭档最后挂科了，他想想就不能忍。

“马尔福和高尔，”斯拉霍尔恩教授说道。斯科皮环视教室，最后将目光停留在梅吉·高尔那儿。她看上去对这个安排既不惊喜也不难过。斯科皮还没怎么跟梅吉或是其他同年级的斯莱特林女孩儿说过话，但他想或许现在是个开始的好时机。

“波特先生，”斯拉霍尔恩教授说，“你将和格兰杰·韦斯莱小姐合作。”

“这种安排难道不存在什么利益勾结或者别的什么吗？”阿不思说。而萝丝的抱怨声即使在教室的另一端也清晰可闻。

“我是按帽子的决定来给你们分组的。”斯拉霍尔恩教授说，他对阿不思的恼怒置若罔闻。“帽子觉得这么分可以。”

斯拉霍尔恩教授继续读着名单上的分组，阿不思于是又把头埋到桌子上。

“如果可以的话，我会跟你换的。”斯科皮说。

阿不思说了些什么，但它们被他的小臂掩着因而听起来模糊不清。斯科皮都不用知道它们到底什么意思——语气够清楚了，他很确定阿不思使用的词汇并不适合给一位稍为文雅的听众听到。

斯拉霍尔恩教授给他们布置了作业——制作一份完美的感冒药——然后放他们跟队友自己鼓捣去。斯科皮看着阿不思拖拖拉拉地走去萝丝座位那，有鉴于她显然不打算挪窝。

“你得悠着点，阿尔，”萝丝说，抓着他正喷洒着蟹爪兰粉末的手。“那完全超量了。”

“上面写一小撮，”阿不思说，指着说明书。“一小撮没精确到几两几克。”

“那远超出一小撮了好吧。”

“行吧。如果你想全都自己来，那行吧。”

阿不思坐回到他的单脚椅上，抱着手臂，就听着萝丝忙东忙西，笨拙地捯饬着配料。他望过教室另一端，看到了斯科皮和梅吉·高尔，一个他几乎没在魁地奇队里撞见过的女孩儿。斯科皮正给她演示如何适当地搅拌魔药，看上去他俩相处得还挺好的。

阿不思理所应当会嫉妒任何一个抢走斯科皮做搭档的人，可斯科皮就非得跟他魁地奇队里的新队友相处得那么融洽吗？

再说了，既然现在斯科皮以往那种不自在的性格已经多多少少被他驯服了。而自从大家抛开“伏地魔的儿子”那摊子烂事之后，他们似乎都跟斯科皮挺玩得来的。

“你有在听吗？”萝丝咬牙切齿。

“显然没有，”阿不思说，向她皱起了眉。“我干嘛要听，反正你都打算一手包办了。”

“呵，很明显这个考试会考到，”萝丝傲慢地说。“而我总不能帮你把这事儿都办了，是吧？”

“不能，但我怎么可能妨碍你获得成绩远超于我时飘飘然的快乐呢？”

“你简直不可理喻，阿不思。一整个夏天，你都这样不可理喻。你现在也是，不可理喻。”

“那你就是个——”

阿不思突然收住了声，他妈妈的声音回荡在脑海里——永远别叫一个女人婊子。

“噢，说完它呀，阿尔，”萝丝说。“求你了。告诉我你都在宿舍里学到了些什么。”

“不是那个，”阿不思咬牙切齿。

“那是什么，不然？”

“即使在我们只是打魁地奇玩玩来消磨夏天的时候，你也那么要强，”阿不思说。“跟你有关的任何事都得是场战斗，而你还总要压人一头。”

萝丝定定地看着他，脸色很难看。

“我只是想在课堂上表现得好一些，”她对他低声叫道。“而你净会添乱。”

阿不思想张嘴反驳——他不能忍受不跟她顶嘴并且他知道他们可以为此永远吵下去——但教授斯拉霍尔恩打断了他。

“让我们看看魔药做到哪一步了，”他说，绕过阿不思去搅拌魔药，检查它是否稳定。萝丝专心致志地看着，她的手下意识地摸到了她的笔，随时准备记录下任何反馈。

“是的，是的，”斯拉霍尔恩教授说，搅拌后又舀起魔药来看它淌回到坩埚里。“非常好。不过，看起来你们可以多放点蟹爪兰粉末。”

斯拉霍尔恩教授绕过阿不思，多抓了一点蟹爪兰粉末，并将它搅拌进魔药。

“好啦，”他说，心满意足。“好极了。”

阿不思深吸了一口气，试图压下他正不断累积、争着冒头的、得意扬扬的笑容，但他就是情不自禁。

“我也这么觉得，”阿不思说。

“有时候跟着你的直觉走是最好的，小可爱，”斯拉霍尔恩教授说。“你爸爸在魔药课上不是个差生，你妈妈也不是。也许你继承了他的某些天赋。”

阿不思笑得更开怀了，在斯拉霍尔恩教授走去下一桌检查作业情况前，他还乖乖感谢了他一番。他喜不自胜，只见萝丝的脸红得快跟她头发一个颜色了。

“你知道的，萝丝，”阿不思说，搅拌着魔药。“你看起来有点不太好。为什么不试点这个感冒药，说不定你感觉会好点呢？”

“你真令人讨厌。”

“吃点这个感冒药，也许你会不那么令人讨厌。”

阿不思舀了一汤匙伸向她，被她的恼羞成怒大大取悦了。

“你为什么非得这样？”

“非得怎样？”

“你为什么要惹我生气？”

“你先惹我的。”

“我才没有。”

“你就有！”

“这里怎么回事，伙伴们？”

阿不思往身后一看，斯科皮站在那，他头发边缘都被魔药冒出来的水蒸气弄卷了。

“我在教室那边都能听到你俩的声音，所以说——”

“这跟你一点关系都没有，斯科皮，”萝丝打断他，干脆又果断。

“别因为他过来看看情况就对他这么无礼，”阿不思说，他站到他俩中间去。“斯科皮什么也没做。”

斯拉霍尔恩教授宣布下课，接着萝丝用力合上了她的笔记本。

“正是如此。因为你根本就不需要什么亲戚，只要你在这里，你有他就够了。”她说，朝斯科皮的方向重重点了一下头。然后没等阿不思来得及回应，萝丝就大步走出了教室。

“我很抱歉，”斯科皮迅速地说，一脸局促不安。“我真的非常、非常抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，”阿不思说，情绪激动。他故意缓慢地收拾着他的东西，希望以此平复情绪。斯科皮整理了一下他的笔记，将它们递给了阿不思。

“我刚听到你们有一点争执然后想如果我过来……”

“没事，斯科。我保证。她有时就是那样子。”

阿不思将包一把甩到肩上，摇摇头。

“终于解放了，”阿不思如释重负。

“嗯。等下去吃晚饭。”

“棒，”阿不思说。“跟萝丝争论每次都让我头痛死了，我需要小睡一觉。”

阿不思和斯科皮一觉睡过了晚饭和宵禁，等他们室友都回来睡觉了才醒过来。

趁着没人注意，阿不思从床上一跃而起，急匆匆地抓起箱子里的隐形衣，一把将它塞进自己的羊毛套头衫里。

“赶紧的！”

斯科皮摇头拒绝。他宁愿饿着肚子睡觉，如果这意味着能少关一次禁闭的话。

“来嘛，厨房里肯定还有餐后甜点，”阿不思说。

斯科皮原本一脸坚决，如今神情动摇，而阿不思一脸哀求地看着他。

“求你了？”

斯科皮呻吟一声，自暴自弃地从床的一侧挪腿下来。他不知道是什么说服了他——酥皮点心的承诺还是阿不思大大的，翠绿的，诉说着需求的眼睛。 

斯科皮一边穿鞋，阿不思就一边笑，一脸灿烂。

“你最好了。”

“你好烦。”

“我听说‘烦人精’是我爸妈替我取中间名时的第二选择，就排在西弗勒斯后面。”

斯科皮跟着阿不思走出宿舍，来到通向公共休息室的空空走廊。阿不思拿出在微弱的烛光下盈盈发亮的隐形衣，将它绕过两人的肩膀，披在他们的头上。

“你的个头要再按这个速度长下去，隐形衣就兜不住你了。”阿不思悄声说，斯科皮笑了。

不想被哪个级长发现他们半夜溜出去，于是他们蹑手蹑脚地穿过公共休息室，尽可能无声无息地摸出正门。

斯科皮一直觉得，夜色下空荡又静谧的城堡很美。他不常有机会欣赏到这样的美景，而每当他有机会这么做时，他总是静默着注视这一切，郁郁寡欢。

某种程度上来说，这让他想起马尔福庄园，但和他家的阴冷灰暗不同，建造霍格沃茨城堡的石头对他依旧保留着些许温度，即使住在城堡里的人并不都这样。

夜色沉静，可阿不思的肚子发出了埋怨的响声。

“你的肚子要再叫得那么大声，我们肯定要被抓了。”斯科皮悄声说，加快了步伐。如果阿不思肚子都饿得咕咕叫了，那得让他尽快吃上晚餐。

他们抄进了一条更狭窄的走廊，一路绕到了厨房门前。突然，一阵别的什么声音混杂进了他们小心翼翼的脚步声中。

那是哭声。一个女孩的哭声。

阿不思顿时停下了脚步，斯科皮转头看着他，他们的脸就只有几英寸近，太近了。阿不思专注地听着，别的什么也没关注，而斯科皮第一次发现，距离他们上一次呆在隐形衣里到现在，阿不思的变化有多大。他总是紧绷着——紧紧蜷缩在自身的恐惧和不安中——他现在也会这样，但比以前好多了。也许在时间转换器的意外发生后，他更加自信了，又或者这只是因为他长大了。但怎么说，阿不思的的确确变了。

走廊里重又回响着一阵抽泣，阿不思的眼睛睁大了。

“那是我的妹妹。”

在斯科皮来得及阻止他之前，阿不思已经扔下隐形衣，循着声音走下回廊。

“阿尔！”

斯科皮跟着他，还是披着隐形衣，追着他从一个回廊，紧接着到另一个，但阿不思正全神贯注地寻找着，斯科皮几乎要跟不上满头乱窜的他。突然间，他在斯科皮跟前几米的地方停了下来，望向其中一个餐室。

“莉莉？”

斯科皮绕到另一边墙站着，尽可能保持安静，直到他能看清到底发生了什么，而莉莉看来还好。

“莉莉，怎么了？”

莉莉抽噎了一声，深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，但还没开口就又泣不成声。

斯科皮看着阿不思在莉莉跟前蹲下身来，将手环过她的肩膀，紧紧地拥抱她。莉莉把头埋进他的肩膀，眼泪掉在他的羊毛衫上。

“嘘……”阿不思悄声安抚着。他吻了吻她的头顶，轻轻抚摸着她的头发，让她尽情地哭。阿不思往走廊望去，知晓斯科皮就在那儿，轮廓看不分明。他用唇语说了抱歉，凝视着离斯科皮站着几步远的地方，仿佛整个人被斗篷钉在了地板上。

莉莉接着哭了一小会儿，于是斯科皮靠着墙坐下来，背紧紧贴着墙，移不开视线。他情愿他不在这——他可以留阿不思一个人在这陪着莉莉然后自己去给他找点吃的回来——但他就是挪不开步子。万一某个教授下来了怎么办？他必须马上用隐形衣把他们围起来免得被关禁闭——但他希望事情不至于到那一步，纯当是为了莉莉着想。

“怎么啦？”阿不思问，声音软软的，显得很体贴。莉莉吸了吸鼻子，又坐回去。阿不思拉下一点自己的毛衣袖子，盖住手心，把莉莉两颊上的眼泪擦掉。

“戈登·艾克莫，”莉莉开始说，声音因不时得屏住抽泣听起来闷闷的。她憋气缓了会儿，而当她把气呼出去后，她显然比刚刚冷静多了——声音稳下来了。阿不思用手臂环着她，专心地听着。

“我暗恋他好一阵了，”莉莉说，“这也不是什么秘密，我舍友，米莉——她知道这个。”

“这样子，”阿不思说，鼓励她说下去。

“嗯，但很显然米莉一直背着我和他调情，”莉莉说，“而——而且他当着我——我的面约她出去。然后她——她答应了。”

莉莉再一次抽噎了，阿不思把她拉近了些，让她埋进他脖子里哭泣。

斯科皮就这么看着，忽然感觉嫉妒和感激席卷了自己。多可爱的场面啊，他想着，有个兄弟姐妹可以依靠着哭泣，也被纵容着哭泣。阿不思真幸运。

他凝视着阿不思闭上眼睛，在与妹妹的共情中痛苦的样子，他对自己家庭的憎恨似乎完全消失了。也许他们家的夏日魁地奇已经治好了他，再或者——只是或者——阿不思只是不在乎，即使他妹妹正在难受地抽噎。

斯科皮看阿不思前后轻晃着他妹妹，低语着一些也许是金妮或哈利在他们小时候哭泣时会说的话。轻盈的月色从窗子里流泻进来，斯科皮觉得阿不思和莉莉就像是他在博物馆里看过的其中一幅老油画——那些他妈妈喜欢的，并试图向他解释清楚这喜欢源自何处，而他却因过于年幼而始终无法理解为什么它们让她如此伤心的油画。

他也想被那样搂着。就像他被人在乎着。就像世界上会有那么一个人愿意为他做任何事，而他想那个人是阿不思。

“你是莉莉·波特，”当莉莉的抽泣声小一些了，阿不思这么说。“却因为某个兔崽子哭花脸？”

“他不是什么普通男孩，”莉莉反驳道。“他可、可爱又聪明。”

“你是莉莉·他妈的·波特，”阿不思说，这让莉莉笑了出来。阿不思微笑了，显然很满意自己刚刚的话。“而莉莉·他妈的·波特不为任何人而哭。”

莉莉抽了抽鼻子，坐直了身体，再次把眼泪抹掉。在隐形衣的遮掩下，斯科皮用手掌捂住了嘴巴，有那么一小会儿，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他的胸口疼痛，脑袋一团乱麻。他将一直以来的感受化后言语，即使它们并不足以描绘一切，但他还是忍不住一遍又一遍地在脑海里重复。

我喜欢阿不思的程度远远超过一个朋友应有的程度，对此我无能为力。

梅林啊，他看起来真美。

他这小半辈子一直觉得“心痛”这个概念顶多是个隐喻，但现在他知道这个词真得不能再真了，他甚至有点恨自己居然觉得这个词平平无奇。

“如果莉莉·波特因为谁哭了的话，那阿不思·波特就必须让某些人生不如死了。”

“哦，不，”莉莉说，“另、另外，这也不是他的错。”

“就是他的错。如果他看不出你漂亮得有多惊人的话，那就是他的错，”阿不思说，把一缕头发从她濡湿的脸颊拨开。

“我在生米莉的气，”莉莉说。“她明明早就知道。”

“那就生她的气。但是别为这个哭啊，因为霍格沃茨还有一大堆男生眼巴巴的想约莉莉·他妈的·波特出去呢。”

阿不思用拇指点点莉莉的鼻子，她又轻轻地笑了。

“有时我们都在这，我却忘了，”莉莉说。她突然垂下眼睛，一副很羞愧的样子。

“忘了什么？”

“有时我忘了你也在周围。我很少见到你——不像詹姆斯或者萝丝。”

“噢，我总在你身边的，”阿不思安抚她。“不过可以理解，要是你在课余时间被人看到和一个斯莱特林讲话，所以其实没什么的啦。”

“我会记住的，”莉莉说，露出一个小小的微笑。“不过你为什么在这儿？”

阿不思耸了耸肩。“饿了。决定偷溜来厨房找吃的。话说你又为什么在这儿？”

“我刚吼完米莉就被维克多教授发现了，她让我呆她办公室里冷静完再说。我那会儿还不能回去。”莉莉坦承道。“你是怎么找到我的？”

“我认出我妹妹的哭声了，”阿不思说。“现在已经过了宵禁了。你觉得你现在可以回去了吗？”

莉莉点点头，小心翼翼地站起来，从她哥哥的怀里退开。

“反正你别理她，”阿不思站起来说。“要么她会意识到她错了，或者要么你使劲儿偷她内裤，偷到她穿无可穿为止。”

“这个主意……说实话有点不错。”莉莉说。

“我可能长得像爸爸，但我本质是个韦斯莱。”

莉莉笑开了，将手臂环过阿不思的腰。

“我很高兴有你在，阿尔，”莉莉说，阿不思俯下身亲了亲她的头顶，回抱住她。

“我也是，”阿不思说。他放手，朝她笑笑，又揉了揉她的头发。“现在回去吧。趁还没有人发现你。”

“小心一点，”莉莉说，溜出了餐室。

“你也是。”

阿不思站在走廊中间，手插在口袋里，直到她的身影消失在角落，脚步声也远去。

“你在哪，斯科？”阿不思等了一小会儿说，斯科皮走到他身边，将隐形衣围上他的肩膀，这样他俩都能被罩起来。

“抱歉让你看到这个，”阿不思低声说。

“我没关系。你是……”斯科皮有点语无伦次。“你是一个非常好的哥哥。”

阿不思露出了微笑，在他们再次试图从走廊走去厨房之前，他含糊地说了一声“谢谢”，而斯科皮突然明白了自己觉得初次约会没有达到预期的原因。

11月 10日

亲爱的爸爸，

我不敢相信就快到圣诞假期了。这个学期过得飞快，以至于是时候开始考虑OWLs考试了。麦格教授一直说我们需要集中精力在学习上，但我觉得我需要多花点时间在课外，所以我加入了决斗俱乐部。

我只去上了一小部分的课，但看起来我还是挺得心应手的。你之前在霍格沃茨不也是在决斗俱乐部呆过吗？它怎么样？

你可以给我多送点衬衫来吗？我又把南瓜汁和黄油啤酒撒得到处都是了。

希望你一切都还好，有空的时候你会出来透透气的对吧？你知道我会担心。

给你我全部的爱，

斯科皮

11月 12日

亲爱的斯科皮，

是的，我曾经在决斗俱乐部呆过一阵子，还不小心向哈利·波特放了一条蛇。回家记得提醒我告诉你这件事，如果阿不思还没有向你说它的相反版本的话。

我的确希望你能够专注于学业。OWLs考试非常重要，如果你还想继续深造的话，你要在六七年级拿到相当高的分才行。我知道这要求有点高，但最后你会发现一切都是值得的。当然，你也应该充分享受闲暇时光。

听说你跟一个拉文克劳女孩去了霍格莫德村，这是怎么回事？流言传得很快的，斯科皮。

不用担心我。担心你的学业和决斗步法去吧。

衬衫在封好的包裹里。

爱你的，

德拉科

11月13日

爸爸，

跟那女孩儿交往得不是很顺利，所以用不着挑选婚礼请柬式样了。

你不是认识一个叫高尔的人吗？我跟他的女儿，玛格丽特，是魔药课搭档。我们叫她梅吉。

给你我全部的爱，

斯科皮

11月14日

斯科皮，

是的，我认识高尔，梅吉还是个小婴儿的时候我见过她。她应该不记得我了，但帮我向她和她父亲转达我的问候。

请你留意附着的爱心包裹。我希望它能帮你撑到学期末，直到我有空带你去对角巷更新一下装备。

爱你的，

德拉科

11月14日

爸爸，

一整盒南瓜汁和巧克力蛙？你是最棒的！

给你我全部的爱，

斯科皮

黑魔法防御课，不出意外，是最让阿不思抓狂的一门课，这也让斯科皮认真了不少。这是唯一一门他甘心坐定在教室后排的课，他答应过阿不思他会做好所有的笔记，可斯卡曼德教授写的字实在太小了，他实在难以看清。

阿卡马斯·斯卡曼德教授是个退休的傲罗，看起来年纪太大了，头发太白了，以至于看不出他动作如此敏捷，精力如此旺盛。斯科皮看他兴奋地写下一个爬行在黑板上、仿佛在蠕动着的单词——一个让阿不思哀鸣的，让斯科皮因恐惧睁大了眼睛的单词。

守护神。

“现在，”斯卡曼德教授开腔，“谁能告诉我守护神是什么？”

萝丝的手马上就举高了，斯科皮自动屏蔽她的声音，用手捂住了脸。

“你还好吗？”

他挪挪手指，那点缝隙足够阿不思那张担忧的脸占据他的视线了。他暗自希望阿不思不会再那样看着他——无论那是因为什么。

这不正常，斯科皮第一百次地想到那次满溢着眼泪的厨房之旅。

“就是……嗯，这是伏地魔毁灭日，”斯科皮说，用他们的密语暗示他俩之前不幸的冒险。

阿不思皱起鼻子，而斯科皮试图不去留意那到底有多可爱，即使他几乎无法继续否认那一点。

斯科皮保持着捂脸的姿势，直到斯卡曼德教授让他们围着教室站成一圈，还让桌子靠着后墙排成一排。斯科皮心情低落，他瞄了瞄阿不思，他们站在一排，后者正挨着萝丝，手里紧攥着魔杖。

教室里很安静，被点到的第一个学生站在中间，听着指示，看上去像斯科皮一样不确定。

“谢谢你，”萝丝悄声说。斯科皮往她那边瞟，只看见她仰头望着阿不思。她要么是因为不得不为着某些事谢谢阿不思而被惹恼了，要么就是平常的被惹恼了。斯科皮分不出来是哪一种。

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你帮忙照顾莉莉，”萝丝说。“她告诉我了。”

斯科皮垂下眼睛。如果莉莉并不知道他在场，那萝丝也不用知道。

“那可不必你来道谢”阿不思说。“她是我妹妹，我不会听到她哭了还放她一个人在那不管的。”

“你就不能——”

萝丝停下来，在把视线从阿不思那转移到教室中央那个没法儿挥舞出一丝银光的同学那之前，深呼吸一口。

“对不起。我不应该一直这么好胜的。我正在……我正在努力克服这一点。”

阿不思打量了她一会儿，斯科皮在一旁看着，不确定他是个什么反应。他能看出来阿不思在内心纠结——他一定知道这是他能得到最接近道歉的回应了——随即惊讶于阿不思居然什么也没说，只是把手臂环过他表姐的肩膀。

这花了萝丝一点时间来反应，但她往阿不思那边靠了靠，换来了阿不思的一个微笑。

“我没法儿保证不笑出来，如果你的守护神是只黄鼠狼的话，”阿不思对萝丝说道，她咯咯地笑了。

学生被一个个地叫上去展示自己的守护神，但至今没有人能制造出除了一团银色的云晕之外的东西。斯卡曼德略微有点泄气，但不失温和。但菲力挣扎的时间实在太长了，教授只好出声指导。

“想想某一段让你更加愉快的回忆！”他提高了声音，而菲力含糊地念叨着咒语，一遍又一遍，但除了一点白色雾气别的什么也没整出来。“你至今为止最愉快的回忆是什么？”

菲力合上眼睛，斯科皮觉得有那么一会儿这个小可怜就要哭出来了——倒不是说他责怪他什么的。斯科皮还在焦急地想如果是自己被叫上去展示会是怎样。

“最愉快的回忆，菲力！圣诞假期！节假日！你妈做的曲奇饼干！和你爸一起玩游戏！某个漂亮女孩，也许？”

菲力突然睁开眼睛，再次说出那个咒语。

“呼神护卫！”

银光闪闪的细线化作一匹骏马。阿不思和萝丝都发出了惊叹，斯科皮有点困惑地望向他们。

“它跟妈妈的守护神很像，”阿不思说，眼神没从那匹骏马身上移开。不像金妮的守护神，它并没撒开蹄子在教室四处奔跑。相反，菲力的守护神转过身来面向他，人马四眼相对，直到菲力情不自禁伸出手来轻轻触摸它的鬃毛，随即它便凭空消失了。

“很棒！”斯卡曼德鼓着掌，大声称赞。其他同学也跟着鼓起掌，菲力羞涩地低下头，看着自己的脚。“很完美，菲力先生。”

菲力站回到帕西旁边，后者目前只能勉强造出一个朦胧的守护神轮廓，有点像是猴子什么的，斯科皮不太肯定。

“好了，现在轮到——波特先生？”

阿不思咬紧嘴唇，向斯科皮耸耸肩，然后走到教室中央。

“这回你可藏不住啦——你爸爸之前有跟你玩过这个吗？”

“有的，先生。”

“那你有成功召唤出你的守护神吗？”

“差点成功了。也就一次。”

“那好，再试一次看看，”斯卡曼德说，退后几步给阿不思让出空间，比其他学生大得多的空间。

斯科皮紧紧地看着阿不思——他左手紧抓着魔杖，右脚后退一步，随后举起了左手。他注视着阿不思深呼吸的样子，胸口一起一伏，专注于寻找自己最快乐的回忆。斯科皮在想那会是什么回忆。不管那是什么，阿不思看起来如此平和且——

不。

斯科皮晃了晃脑袋，似乎那些想法就会自动走开一样。

“呼神护卫。”

一团浓厚的银雾聚在空中，但又很快消散了，斯科皮屏住呼吸，充满了好奇。

“集中精神，波特，”斯卡曼德热切地说。“换段回忆试试？”

阿不思又深吸了一口，闭了闭眼，缓慢地吐气，后复又看向前方。

“呼神护卫！”

一瞬间，一头闪亮的银狼从阿不思站着的地方窜出来，他开心地咧开了嘴。银狼盯着阿不思好一阵儿，然后抖了抖毛，再看向教室四周，打量着一个个安静的学生，时而呲呲牙就像马上要咆哮一样，充满保护欲地绕着阿不思的腿打转。当它的眼神遇上了斯科皮的目光时，他觉得浑身都像被泡进了冷水里，快控制不住自己越来越白的脸色了。

有那么一小会儿，银狼凝视着斯科皮一动不动，随后它又回到阿不思身边，踱了几步便消失了。

阿不思越过人群看着斯科皮。一般来说，当阿不思脸上挂着这个表情，用热切带着询问的目光看着他，斯科皮立马就知道他什么意思，但现在斯科皮实在没有那份精力了。

“做得好，波特先生！”

这回所有同学都在鼓掌了，阿不思又一次笑了起来，骄傲溢于言表，斯卡曼德拍拍他的肩膀，然后让他站回教室后墙那边去。

“好了，马尔福先生，”斯卡曼德说，做出一个让他上前的手势。“轮到你了。”

斯科皮大口吸气，让身体站得更直，但他走的时候不小心挤到了阿不思，这使他直接踉跄几步到了教室中央，一时半会儿除了脚尖他都不知道该往哪儿看了。

“找到你最快乐的回忆，马尔福先生，”斯卡曼德教授引导道，“集中你的精神。做到身临其境。”

斯科皮凝视着他的魔杖。这根魔杖不是他在另一个时间线对付噬魂兽用的那一根。也不是他第一次亲眼见到守护神用的那一根。

想想阿不思。

斯科皮因这想法而瑟缩。

你为了阿不思放弃了你的王国，不是吗？

他一点也不想往阿不思那边看，他也近乎绝望地不去这么做了，但是他到底还是看了，而阿不思看起来很担心。

什么都好，别是阿不思，斯科皮想着。你必须得有段跟阿不思不沾边的愉快回忆。

斯科皮回溯自己的童年，想起在一个秋天的下午，他爸爸把正在大厅地板上玩的他抱起来转圈圈。他记得德拉科的手拥着他小小的身躯时的感觉，那种早在他还没有一根飞行扫帚时体验过的，飞翔的感觉。

“呼神护卫。”

随即他恍惚中看到他妈妈在后面，伴随着她的轻笑。一阵熟悉的哀伤袭来，那些银丝很快就消逝了。

“你得集中注意力，马尔福先生，”斯卡曼德说。斯科皮点点头，又试了一遍。

他回想起他在霍格沃兹上学后的第一个圣诞节假期，那时他妈妈坐在圣诞树下。他记得她给他一个接一个的圣诞礼物时露出的笑容，每个礼物都是那么的充满意义、满怀用心，而他们一起唱圣诞颂歌时又是多么的开心——

“呼神护卫。”

但那会儿她已经知道自己时日无多了，在最后的几个圣诞节，她想尽可能地向他传达自己的爱意。

又一次地，咒语没成功。

“我不想再来了，教授，”斯科皮悄声对斯卡曼德教授说。

“再试一次，”斯卡曼德说，“就一次。”

斯科皮叹口气，再深深地吸气，试图回忆起他这小半辈子经历过的最快乐的时光。那是什么时候？他真的有过快乐得无拘无束的日子吗？

一段琐碎得不能再琐碎的回忆猛地向他袭来——一个粗糙的雪球砸到他的脸上，阿不思的笑声传来，他在满口的碎雪中艰难呼吸，抹了一把脸后，他跨过广场往阿不思的方向追去。他记得他曾经有多确信，在他上学的第一年，他终于找到了一个永远的朋友。

“呼神护卫。”

那团银雾在他面前变形，逐渐要冒出个轮廓来，但“我在意的人永远不会以同样的方式喜欢我”的这个念头再次渗进了他的脑海中，于是它没撑多久便消散了。

斯卡曼德教授看看表。“看来我们今天的课就到此为止了，”他说，而斯科皮的肩膀放松了下来，他走回到后排拿起自己的包，故意回避了阿不思的视线。

“两只守护神！”斯卡曼德在他们收拾东西时这么说。“超出了我的期待值，而且你们其中不少人已经快接近成功了。继续努力！”

斯科皮把包甩到肩上，同学们围了过来，恭喜着阿不思和菲力。

“我没想到我可以做到的，”菲力对阿不思说。

“我爸爸会让我们什么都提前学一点，”阿不思说。“所以我有那么一点儿优势。你的表现是真的很令人印象深刻。”

斯科皮跟着阿不思和菲力走出教室，不发一语、脚步缓慢，当菲力赶着去上下一堂课时，阿不思站到斯科皮身前停住他的脚步，不让他逃走。

“怎么了？”

“没事，”斯科皮说，点着脚尖四处看，就是不看阿不思。

“明明就有事，”阿不思说。“我懂你的表情，这才不是你‘无事发生’的表情。”

“我不想谈这个，”斯科皮说，而阿不思依然在他视线里表现出焦躁。

“是因为你刚才没有成功召唤出守护神吗？大部分人都不能——我想斯卡曼德教授只是想我们试试。”

“跟那个无关，”斯科皮说。

“斯科，你可以跟我说的。”

斯科皮看着阿不思，看着他那么着急又担忧的样子，他发现自己的难过大于窃喜，也大于安心。

“晚饭之前我只想好好躺一会儿。”

“我陪你去——”

“不用了，”斯科皮摇摇头，随即越过他。“你还有魁地奇小队会议要开。我们晚点见吧。”

阿不思来不及抗议，斯科皮就急急地走向走廊，越过一大群下课的学生。经历一天的疲惫，他们聊天的声音和笑声其实挺感染人的，但此时此刻这些声音只让斯科皮觉得自己比往常更无依无靠、更孤立无援。

通向斯莱特林主楼的走廊空荡荡的，他顿时一阵庆幸。他走得越是远，周遭就越是静，这给了斯科皮空间整理他脑子里乱糟糟的思绪。

那些快乐的童年回忆全因他母亲的逝世笼上了一层忧郁。他知道这不应该——他对能和阿斯托利亚在一块的每一天都无尽感激，每次想到她的脸和声音他都会微笑——但是他好想她。

阿斯托利亚仅仅逝世了两年多，斯科皮却觉得她已经不在了太久太久。

妈妈会让我感觉好点儿的，斯科皮这么想道。她总是有办法办到。

然后他想到阿不思。阿不思，他最好的朋友，现在他知道他最终会无可救药爱上的人。

至少我现在承认了，斯科皮沮丧地想着。他都不确定自己到底是什么时候开始对阿不思有感觉，但起码他现在敢想了，他再也不能假装不知道了。事实就在那摆着，在他的脑子里，很确定很确定。

斯科皮·马尔福对女孩子一点都不感兴趣，而且他对阿不思·波特有着超乎柏拉图的爱——这是一个能轻易打破他脆弱的人生的事实，一个让他比以往更为孤独的事实。

我该怎么做？

斯科皮停在通往斯莱特林主楼的入口，那里有一扇大大的落地窗。冬季的第一片雪开始落下，窗外万物寂静无声。这场雪不会下得太久，他知道的。初雪从来下不久，但它足以让人们知晓季节开始变迁了，斯科皮既期待又不期待有些事会随着这场初雪改变。


	3. 冬

“斯科皮，你还好吗？”

斯科皮被唤回现实。梅吉坐在他对面，魔药课的作业还散在他俩之间。快到一点了，斯科皮已经花费了晚餐后宝贵的两小时时间来帮他同学做魔法史作业。他开始后悔了。

他一直盯着房间对面的阿不思，阿不思正在和费林特做魔咒练习。他看着阿不思扭动着手腕，模仿费林特的动作。

他允许自己每天这样看阿不思二十分钟——他看了看表，已经过了五分钟了。

“不好意思，”斯科皮摇摇头说，“我只是走神了，我想我有点累了。

“好吧，我想你帮我看看这题。”

梅吉问的是一道关于魔药组合的问题，斯科皮仔细地审着题，

他需要弄清楚这些成分的反应以及最终药剂的效果是什么，但除了两个星期以来一直在脑海里嗡嗡作响的那些话之外，他想不出别的东西来。

你不是直的，你喜欢阿不思。

他摇摇头想重新把注意力集中在问题上。

“你最近有点奇怪。”梅吉说，“这几周你都没怎么专心上课了。”

现在看到阿不思和萝丝走在一起的画面都很奇妙了，当他意识到他对阿不思的感情超出友谊时，萝丝的吸引力好像突然消失了。这个发现让他吓得清醒了一夜。

斯科皮花了很多的时间分析自己过去两周超出他人生经验的情绪和行为，已经感到很心累了。

“没事，我只是有点累了。”

“那我相信假期肯定能让你放松一下，”梅吉笑了起来，“简直不敢相信就快到圣诞了呢。”

“对啊，只剩几天了。”

斯科皮低头开始在羊皮纸上演算，阿不思走了过来。

“快做完没？”阿不思问，打了个呵欠，倒在他旁边的椅子上。

“差不多了。”斯科皮回答。阿不思向前探过他的胳膊看了看，斯科皮能听见他的呼吸声。

“我觉得这里的数值不是三。”阿不思说着，伸手指了指。斯科皮僵在座位上，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，敏锐地意识到阿不思贴着他的胳膊是多么温暖。

“是吗？”

“对，就这里。”

阿不思抓起一支羽毛笔和一张草稿纸，用另一种方法解这道题，得到了另一个答案。斯科皮把纸拿过来研究起这种算法，阿不思略带期待地盯着他。

“怎么样？”

“你是对的。”斯科皮点点头。

阿不思顽皮地叹了口气，用胳膊肘推了他一下。 

“我可从来没听过这种话，再讲一次。”

“你是，对的。”

斯科皮站了起来，阿不思皱了皱眉。

“我真的很累了，我觉得我得去睡觉了。”

“你要丢下我一个人完成这堆作业吗？”梅吉问道。

他低头看着阿不思，他的表情看上去很担心。

“对不起，我必须得去睡了，明天早餐时再见如何？”

梅吉点点头，阿不思站了起来搭着他的肩“你还好吗？”

斯科皮只能点点头，咬紧牙关，然后飞快地走开。

斯科皮无精打采地从霍格沃茨特快列车上跳下来。当他站稳在站台上扫视着人群寻找他的父亲时，他觉得自己的脚步很沉，包更沉。

“你确定你没问题吗？”阿不思一整天都在关心他，斯科皮没有精力去感到高兴或觉得厌烦。期末考试和自己那不会有任何结果的感情让他的遭受的压力比时间转换器或死亡威胁带来的更大。

即使是淡定马尔福也承受不了。

这些焦虑使他做噩梦的频率达到了一个新高度。他本都习惯于梦见德尔菲的脸，或是克雷格·鲍克茫然而惊讶的眼睛了。现在，西弗勒斯·斯内普开始在梦里不停地出现，一遍又一遍地告诉斯科皮要想着阿不思——“你对阿不思的感情会保护你免受摄魂怪接近时的伤害。”

当斯科皮四处张望寻找着自己父亲时，他甚至想知道是否有一个看不见的摄魂怪一直跟着他。

“我很好，”斯科皮转身看着阿不思，对他挤出一丝微笑。这是他那天第一次直视他的眼睛。

“你最近有点奇怪，我很担心你。”

其实这很容易解决，斯科皮想到，我可以现在坦白，然后在伦敦躲起来。

“别担心我啦阿尔，”他挥挥手，“我们两周后见吧。”

斯科皮已经能猜到阿不思会做什么，但当他被拉进怀里他还是有点僵硬了，尤其这个拥抱的时间比他想的长了一点。

“你多保重阿。”阿不思放开他。

“你也一样。”斯科皮小声说道。

阿不思点点头转身消失在人群中去找他自己的家人，斯科皮叹了口气走向自己的父亲，他的黑西装倒是很符合冬天的氛围。

“斯科皮。”德拉科向儿子张开双手。

看到自己的父亲就像知道一个被随意处理的伤口能够被好好包扎起来，再差的状况也能被顺利解决。他扑向自己的父亲，紧紧抱住他，在要被放开时抓得更紧。

“孩子，你怎么了？”

斯科皮埋在德拉科胸口点点头，德拉科再次抱紧他直到感觉他冷静了下来。

当斯科皮松开手，德拉科皱着眉头看着他。

“爸爸，我们能直接回家吗？”

德拉科点点头，通常他会带着斯科皮现在伦敦或对角巷买些东西，但很显然现在他的儿子想要逃避些什么。

“你只带了你的包对吗？”

“对。”

他伸出手，斯科皮带着感激地拉住他，然后他们幻影移形了。

斯科皮坐在壁炉边的皮扶手椅上，身上裹着至少三条毯子，手里拿着一杯他最喜欢的苹果茶和一本《杰基尔博士和海德先生的怪事》的影印本。他已经看完《弗兰肯斯坦》十次了，而这本可以被当作是最好的续集。

家养小精灵很担心，但斯科皮向他们保证他很好——他只是在整个休息时间里都不想从他现在的位置里挪开一步，而且他已经正在实施这个愿望。

“斯科皮？”

他抬起头来，看见德拉科走进了房间，他穿着宽松的长裤和套头衫，显得更加随意，但也同样威严。斯科皮从来都不明白，自己的父亲是如何仅凭他走路的样子就散发出财富和阶级的气息的。

“嘿，爸爸。”

德拉科站到他身边，双手插在口袋里，低头看着他正在看的东西。

“还是这本？”

“如果你剩下的人生里每天都要穿着一样颜色的衣服，那就别批判我重复看我最爱的书啦。”

德拉科叹了口气在他身边坐下。

“行吧，听着挺公平的。”

斯科皮在家时，在客厅里消磨时间就是他们的习惯。当他母亲还活着的时候，有一张长沙发摆在火炉前，晚上他们就坐在那里聊天。阿斯托莉亚死后，德拉科把它换成了两把扶手椅，但有时斯科皮在父亲不在的时候，仍然会懒洋洋地躺在已摆在房间角落里的沙发上。

“你打算告诉我发生什么事了吗？”

斯科皮抬头望着漆黑的拱形天花板。

“我说了一万次了，没发生什么事。”

“这跟三条毯子，两杯茶，四本书，还有你眼睛下面的黑眼圈

说得不一样。”德拉科说。

斯科皮惊讶地望向他。

“你可是我的独生子，我能注意到这些。”

“我很好，爸爸。”斯科皮说。“我度过了一个非常有压力的学期，这才刚结束，所以我需要放松一下。”

“这听着不像问题关键。”德拉科慢慢地吐字，“但如果你不想说我也不能强迫你。”

“感谢您。”斯科皮很高兴父亲能放过他。

“我希望你至少跟阿不思讨论过，”德拉科说道，“不管是什么问题。”

斯科皮盯着壁炉沉默了。他本来已经有十分钟没有想起阿不思了，德拉科让这功亏一篑。

“今天是平安夜。”德拉科提醒他，“至少今天我们得去伦敦转转吧。”

斯科皮想了一会儿。他已经筑起了厚厚的茧，不愿挪窝，但他知道，出去走走对他和他的父亲都有好处。

“我带你去丽痕书店。”德拉科用贿赂般的语气，好像他知道斯科皮需要理由自我说服似的。

斯科皮笑了，他把书折好角放在一边。

“这听上去不错，”他点点头，“我去收拾一下。”

斯科皮斯僵硬地从毯子和椅子上挣扎起来，看了看钟，他已经三个小时没

有动过了。

“我在这里等你。”德拉科看着自己儿子一拐一瘸地走向楼梯。

“所以这就是我得面对的青春期情绪问题了。”德拉科摩挲着手上的结婚戒指，这么说道。

圣诞节早晨，阿不思第三次检查那堆邮件，金妮靠在厨房的柜台上，饶有兴趣地看着她儿子。

“你在找什么？”

“我都没有收到斯科皮的消息。”阿不思嚷道，“我昨晚给他寄礼物了，还留言让他至少报个平安。”

“他可能跟他父亲去了什么地方。”金妮说。“你知道的，你们放假的时候德拉科也会给自己放假。”

“但是，”阿不思坚持，“他以前总会给我寄信或者其他东西的。”

“怎么回事，阿尔？”詹姆斯端着一盘空杯子走了进来。他、莉莉、雨果和萝丝整个上午都在圣诞树下玩“爆炸咔嚓”。阿不思没有加入进去。

“他没收到斯科皮的信。”金妮企图掩饰掉声音里的笑意。

“噢！你跟你的男朋友吵架了吗？”

阿不思恶狠狠地瞪着他，詹姆斯笑了，把杯子放在水池里。

一双苍白纤细的胳膊从背后搂住了阿不思的腰，他低头一看，是莉莉的满是雀斑的小手。

“没事的阿尔。”他感觉到她的脸贴在他的背上。他笑了起来，很高兴至少自己终于能和兄弟姐妹们和平相处了。“现在是圣诞节，快来和我们一起玩吧！”

“我们能去飞吗？”

“噢！妈妈可以吗？”莉莉松开胳膊转向金妮，激动得一跳一跳。

“昨晚下雪了现在街景肯定超——漂亮的！我们可以飞出去看看吗？妈妈，拜托拜托？”

詹姆斯笑了起来靠在金妮身边。当他们三人在一起的时候，很明显，他们就是韦斯莱一家——满脸雀斑和停不下来的棕色眼睛。

“我不确定…”金妮说，但阿不思听出她声音里的笑意。他的母亲在答应去飞行的这种请求上从来不需要被拜托两次。

“求你了，”莉莉睁大了眼睛恳求道，这是她从金妮那学来的招数，所以她总是得到更多的糖果和玩乐的机会。金妮对他们的父亲用类似的表情时也是百试不爽。

当阿不思想让斯科皮做一些危险的事情时，他也会用上同样的眼神。

“是不是有人说我们要去飞啊？”

泰迪·卢平站在门口，哈利搭着他的肩——他的头发现在是亮绿色的。莉莉尖叫着向他扑去。

阿不思笑着看着泰迪抓住她，抱起她，把她转了几圈。

“你已经不是玩这个游戏的年纪了对吧。”泰迪说道，“你快十五岁了吧。”

“还没到呢！”

“嗯……”泰迪皱着眉头假装严肃地说道，“你还是这么矮，所以我猜如果你要是现在已经停止发育——”

“我马上会长高的！”泰迪笑着把莉莉放开，詹姆斯马上就用几乎要把他扑倒力度的抱了上去。

“我都快几世纪没见到你了。”詹姆斯抱怨道。

“我知道，抱歉。”泰迪有点内疚地回应道。哈利走进房间，微笑着绕过他们。

“这么说维克托娃终于肯让你出门了？”金妮问道。她把詹姆斯推开，抱了抱泰迪。阿不思想着他只能继续排队了。

“是啊，”泰迪大笑了起来，“她大概害怕我会在结婚前跑路吧。”

“你定下日期了吗？”金妮问。

“没。”泰迪摇摇头，“我们工作都很忙。”

阿不思发现窗外有动静，刚踮起脚尖想看得更清楚些，泰迪就跳了过来。

“嘿！阿尔！我还没跟你打招呼呢！”阿不思笑着边抱他边往窗边挪。

“我不想挡路，”阿不思说着回头瞥了一眼窗外，泰迪松开了他。那肯定有一只猫头鹰正朝窗户飞来，阿不思迅速打开窗户，一股冷空气钻了进来。

“外面都冻僵了。”泰迪说道。

“我知道！我太爱在雪天飞行了！”莉莉叫着。

一只黄褐色的猫头鹰落在了窗沿，阿不思立刻认出了那笔迹。他拍拍小鸟的头，笑着解开了包裹。

“是一本书。”阿不思说道。

“怎么……你不想要这个吗？”哈利问。

“不，”阿不思说。“这其实很巧，因为我给了他一本关于决斗史的书，所以说他很可能——噢没错”

阿不思从包裹里拿出一本崭新的《探索者:最具影响力的魁地奇球员指南1900条》。

“你们两个有时候真有点奇怪。”莉莉说，她已经爬到泰迪的背上。

詹姆斯上了楼梯，泰迪在房间里把莉莉抛了起来。阿不思笑着听着她大笑。

“嘿阿尔。”

当金妮忙着收拾早饭后的东西时，他父亲叫住他。

“怎么了？”

“莉莉昨晚告诉我你是怎么在维克多教授办公室外的大厅里找到她的。”

哈利说。

“哦。”

“她说她那时候很沮丧，虽然她不肯告诉我原因……”

“所以那肯定是跟男孩子有关的话题。”金妮插嘴道。

“我希望不是。”哈利声音有点虚，“不管怎样，你做得很好。”

“她是我妹妹，”阿不思耸耸肩，“她需要我时我通常都不能在她身边，毕竟我们不同学院不同交际圈。”

哈利笑着摇摇头，他摸了摸阿不思的头发，这是一个他很久都没做过的举动。

“呃，别这样。”

“你准备好了的话就去外面找我们吧。”哈利这么说道，转身和金妮一起去找他们的冬季飞行装备了。

他们一离开视线，阿不思就撕开了斯科皮的信，有那么一会儿，他只是对着斯科皮完美优雅的笔迹惊叹，然后对自己在羊皮纸上潦草写下的短信感到有点羞愧，那张纸被塞进了他那本决斗书的封皮里。

亲爱的阿不思：

我想让你知道我收到你的信了，五封都收到了。很抱歉我没有回信。爸爸和我一直很忙，不常在家。

我知道你在一个热爱魁地奇的家庭长大，但我想你可能会觉得这本最新版的《探索者》很有趣。有一个有意思的条目是关于你妈妈的，还有一张她和你家人的照片。你那时可真是个特别胖的小孩。

我希望你跟你的家人假期过得很愉快。期待你的回音。

爱你的

斯科皮

阿不思把这张纸反反复复看了三遍，他脑海里响着斯科皮读每个词的声音，当他看完，把信纸塞回书里，他又想拿出来再看一遍。

\------------

晚餐前吃甜点，在院子里散步，在圣诞树下阅读，去阿斯托莉亚的坟墓。

马尔福所有的，不论新旧的圣诞节传统项目都完成后，德拉科向斯科皮道了晚安，把他留在客厅里。

月光映在外面的雪地上。德拉科离开后，斯科皮在椅子上坐了一会儿，盯着炉火，听着外面的风声。

这个圣诞节是斯科皮经历过的最空虚的圣诞节。他十三岁的圣诞节充满了悲伤，而去年他愤怒于去年德拉科像老鹰一样监视他。今年，一切都很平静，斯科皮有了太多的自由思考时间。

他穿上拖鞋，抓起他的决斗史书，把它贴在胸前。他走进中庭，走上大楼梯。他知道他该上床睡觉了，因为他的眼睛又干又累，白天长时间的阅读让他视线都变得模糊。但他思绪里有什么东西把他从通往卧室的路上拉了下来，他沿着走廊往下走，来到一扇关着但从来没被锁上的门前。

斯科皮推开他母亲书房的门——那是一间狭窄的、摆满书的房间，尽头是一扇大窗户，可以俯瞰下面的花园。他走进后小心地关了上门，尽管他知道德拉科离得很远并听不见。

寂静的空气中悬浮着一些灰尘，在月光下发出蓝光，斯科皮斯不愿意去打扰它们。他小心翼翼地走到靠窗的座位上，把书放在膝盖上，在那儿坐了下来。他打开封面，拿出阿不思寄来的信，第十遍读了起来。

斯科皮,

你开始让我担心了，兄弟。自从在国王十字车站分开以后我就没有你的消息了。你有收到我的信吗?回消息让我知道你没事吧。

我希望你和你爸爸圣诞过得愉快，也许你收到有什么好东西?我在丽痕书店发现这本书的，我想你可能会喜欢。

圣诞快乐!

斯科皮被阿不思潦草的笔迹和那些甚至看不清的被划掉的字逗笑了。为了安全起见，他小心翼翼地把纸条折好塞回封皮里。

他旁边的放着阿斯托莉亚的一条披巾——德拉科在一次出国旅行中带回来的一条绣花披巾，斯科皮颤抖着把它捡起来，贴在胸前。

它还有她的气息——像她多年来最喜欢的玫瑰香水。他紧紧握住它，让自己沉浸在自己的想象中。

当闭上眼睛，他就可以想象阿斯托莉亚就在他身边，手放在他的背上，在他哭泣时安慰他。

“我不知道该怎么办。”斯科皮低着头说。“如果你在这里，我不知道你会说些什么。我从来没有完美符合过“马尔福唯一继承人”的要求，是不是？而现在我在这里，不是甚至确定我是双性恋还是同性恋……”

这是他第一次把这句话说出声，即使是对着自己说，斯科皮停下来用衬衫袖口擦了擦眼睛。

“问题是，我也不会看着其他男孩然后想‘哎呀，我想亲他’,我不会那样。莉莉说得对，戈登·艾克莫很帅。但是现在，只有那一个男孩，”斯科皮说，“我甚至不能再看着他的眼睛了。所以我们的友谊不可能延续了不是吗？”

“你只需要快乐。”斯科皮一直试图靠这句话生活——这是阿斯托莉亚跟他说过的最后几句话。

“你值得一切快乐，我的漂亮男孩。”

斯科皮摇摇头在这空房间里睁开眼。

“我都不敢确定我还记不记得您的声音，妈妈。”斯科皮说，“我真希望您在这。”

天很冷，他也很困，但斯科皮舍不得离开他母亲的书房——在这里他能感觉到她的存在。如果这所房子里还有她的一部分，那一定是在这个书房了，她是在这里教他读书和玩“杯石”的。

斯科皮把自己裹在围巾里，蜷缩在靠窗的座位上，塞了一个抱枕在头下。如果他在自己的世界里感到不适，至少他在这个房间里会舒服点，即使当他早上醒来时会冷得浑身发抖，他也会多一点平静。

斯科皮带着赴死般的决心登上了霍格沃茨特快列车。

他把这件事仔细考虑了一遍，认为自己完全有能力当一个好朋友角色，不会让那些讨厌的、令人困扰的情绪妨碍他们的友谊。

演出直到忘却。这就是他给自己编的咒语——假装他对阿不思没有感觉，直到那种情绪完全消失。

这是斯科皮能想到最好的解决办法了，如果他足够努力，那些情愫就能被甩在身后。

“嗨，斯科。”

斯科皮听到阿不思叫他时正想找一个空车厢，他转过身，看见阿不思拖着脚步穿过其他学生，他的家人跟在后面。

斯科皮笑了，不管他是否理清了自己的情绪，但每次能看到阿不思的笑脸，他都很高兴。

“阿尔！”

阿不思在拥挤的过道里给了他一个笨拙的半拥抱。

“你假期过得怎么样?”阿不思问，他们在学生人潮中穿行，寻找着空位。

“还行，十分的平和。”斯科皮说。他拉开车尾的一扇门，很高兴地发现这个隔间空着。他把自己的东西扔上架子，然后学阿不思一样倒在了座椅上。

“我可以坐这里吗？”萝丝探头进来问，“其他车厢都坐满了或者太吵了。”

“当然！”斯科皮马上答道，这倒不是因为他想跟萝丝共度路途时光，而是因为现在他跟阿不思独处可能会不太自在，他很乐意插个人进来。

萝丝、莉莉和詹姆斯慢吞吞地走了进来，把东西放到架子上，然后坐好，莉莉坐在了斯科皮和阿不思中间。

“你怎么不去那边和你最亲爱的哥哥坐在一起。”阿不思问莉莉。

“噢闭嘴吧，”莉莉说道，“你也太粘人了。”

“我粘人吗？”阿不思吃惊叫道，“我很粘人吗，斯科皮？”

“这就很难说了。”斯科皮边说边打开一罐从家里拿来的南瓜汁，“一方面你也独立，但你又总要我给你整理笔记给你在考试前打气。”

萝丝被笑了起来，把腿从座位上伸开搭了在詹姆斯的腿上。

“我有点明白你干嘛粘斯科皮那么紧了，阿尔。”萝丝说道，“他多么迁就你啊。”

阿不思对她的这句话不满地碎碎念。

火车猛地开动了，詹姆斯放松地躺在座位上，斯科皮随意地擦着袖子上溅出来的南瓜汁。

“我希望这学期能跟凯伦约会，”詹姆斯说着看着萝丝，“我想你可以替我美言几句。”

“这可真是大好时机，”莉莉说道，“她跟丽芙是朋友，而丽芙恨你。”

詹姆斯叹了口气，“我只是对她没兴趣了，这难道是犯罪吗？”

“那的确不算，”萝丝说，“你犯的罪是你直接跟她讲你觉得她很无聊想要分手。”

“我只是想做个成熟的人。”

“有时候太诚实反而不是好事。”斯科皮插嘴道。

“你什么时候成为女孩子的研究专家了，马尔福？”

斯科皮的脸涨红了，阿不思踢了他哥一脚。

“别扯上斯科皮，你跟格兰芬多一半以上女生的矛盾可不关他的事。”

詹姆斯不满地从座位上滑了下来。

“我大概没得好好享受今年的情人节了。”

“你根本不值得过情人节，”莉莉说道，“而我，已经有一个约会安排了。”

“什么！”詹姆斯怒吼了起来，“爸爸说过你十六岁之前不可以约会的！”

莉莉朝他甜甜一笑。

“如果你告诉戈登这件事，我会在你睡梦中把你谋杀掉的。”

阿不思越过莉莉朝斯科皮笑了笑，看上去很得意。斯科皮确信，如果莉莉真的想要去谋杀谁，她是可以做到的。

前几周的时光似乎是对斯科皮的决定的一个考验，一方面大概因为他假期前低落的表现，阿不思总在他身边积极活跃气氛，另一方面随着OWLs的准备全面展开，他的学习量增加了一倍。

他早早就来到决斗俱乐部，打算利用空教室挤出时间来补习魔咒学。他发现自己并不是唯一一个有这种想法的人。

萝丝坐在一张桌子旁，笔记和书摊在周围。她听到开门声转过身来，斯科皮笨拙地向她挥了挥手。

“嗨。”

“你好啊面包头。”

斯科皮被逗笑了，转身关上了门。

“以前决斗俱乐部和魁地奇练习从没撞过时间，”萝丝说，“现在我只能活动开始前复习一下。”

“我也一样。”她看起来不太自在，所以他指了指房间对面的一张桌子，“我坐这里，这样就不会打扰到你了。”

萝丝看了他一会儿，然后摇摇头。

“没关系，坐过来一起学吧。我上弗利维教授（注1）的时的笔记可真是一团糟。”

斯科皮慢慢地走近她，有点犹豫。萝丝从来没有在没有别人在场的情况下对他说过一句不带点情绪的话。既然她现在觉得他还算可以忍受，他真不想让她再讨厌他。

“你确定吗？”

“是的。”她笑了起来敲了敲身旁的位置，“坐过来吧。”

斯科皮在她身边坐下，拿出自己的魔咒笔记，然后打量着她的。他有些高兴地发现她的笔迹和阿不思的一样杂乱。

“字写得不好是韦斯莱家的遗传吗?”斯科皮指着一个几乎看不出是英语的单词问道。

萝丝悲伤地点点头。“很不幸，是的。妈妈的字超好看但爸爸的比我的更糟。”

“好吧，幸运的是我对辨认韦斯莱字迹很有一套。”他拿出几张新的羊皮纸，开始结合自己和萝丝的笔记，帮她整理出了一套更完整的。

“啊对呢，我敢打赌，你很擅长。”萝丝摇头笑了起来。

他们一起把萝丝弄不清楚的东西都理了一遍，斯科皮斯很高兴她现在和他在一起不会不自在了，她的敌意已经缓和了。

他们一块学了好一会儿，当斯科皮看表发现其他学生马上就要来了的时候有点小失望。

“我们还有五分钟，”斯科皮告诉她，“你还有什么其他没搞清的吗？”

萝丝摇了摇头，懒洋洋地把羽毛笔从桌上拿了起来。

“我想这就差不多了。”她说着举起魔杖，又放下魔杖。斯科皮不明白她是如何做到让哪怕是最平凡的动作都看起来潇洒又酷的。

“那很好，我很高兴能帮到你，”斯科皮说，“至少在你下次决斗中打败我之前。”

“你我心知肚明上次是你让我了。”萝丝看着他，又把羽毛笔放回到桌子上。门外已经传来一些学生的声音。

斯科皮斯倒抽了一口冷气，他假装生气，一只手按在胸前。“你竟敢质疑我的荣誉!”

萝丝被逗笑了，是非常真诚的、真正的笑。是那种他六个月前使出浑身解数想要得到的笑容。这是一项成就，现在他仅仅是很高兴霍格沃茨又多了一个似乎不恨他的学生。

当然，这也是当时他让她赢得那场决斗的原因。

“好吧，好吧。”萝丝点头，“我赢地正大又光明。”

斯科皮也笑了，他们把文件堆起来，开始收拾东西。

“你知道的，马尔福。”萝丝站起来的时候说。“如果你不再想约我出去，我想我们现在可以成为朋友的。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，”萝丝说，“如果阿不思觉得你足够好，那你对我来说肯定也一样。”

斯科皮笑着看着她，“你怎么确定我就放弃跟你约会了呢？”

萝丝又朝他笑了笑，弯下腰来。起初，他以为她要小声说些什么，但她在他们目光对上之前之前亲了他一下。斯科皮吓了一跳，他们的鼻子只隔了几厘米。

“我很确定我不是你想要的那个韦斯莱。”

斯科皮瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看着她，想从她的表情中看出什么。萝丝咯咯笑着从桌子上抓起包，走开去找朋友们汇合。

“那是什么意思？”斯科皮问道，声音沙哑。

萝丝回头对他一笑。

接下来决斗俱乐部的时间里，斯科皮一句话都没有说。

阿不思被他右边传来的沙沙声慢慢地从沉睡中惊醒。这件声音一遍又一遍地响起，直到他再也无法忽视，他把床上的窗帘拉了下来，看了看时钟。

凌晨三点。不管是谁在凌晨三点钟吵醒了他，他都要把他杀死。

他又听到窸窣的声音。他把脚放在有点冷的木地板上，仔细地听着，以确定他的目标。

他从桌上抓起魔杖，低声说:“荧光闪烁，想看清犯人是谁。

直到听到斯科皮床上传来低语声，他才意识到那声音是他发出的。他站了起来，走到他最好的朋友的床边。

“斯科？”

他一下子清醒了，他听到斯科皮的声音和那些杂声混在一起，他把帷幔拉开了一点，想看一看发生了什么。

斯科皮裹在毯子里辗转反侧，喃喃自语着一些语无伦次的话，比如“不”、“德尔菲”，“呼神护卫”。

“斯科皮？醒醒！”

“不要——食死徒——不！阿不思！”

斯科皮脸上痛苦的表情实在让人无法忍受，阿不思把他发光的魔杖放在斯科皮的床头柜上，拉开窗帘，抓住了斯科皮的肩膀。

“斯科——醒醒！”他强硬地说。他管这音量是否吵醒了其他人。斯科皮看起来很痛苦——听起来很害怕——这足以让阿不思无视他们宿舍保持安静的规定。

在几次呼唤之后，斯科皮惊醒了，他打了个寒颤坐了起来，他惊恐地挣扎着要坐起来的时候眼睛睁得巨大的。

“好了好了，没事了。”阿不思把手搭在斯科皮的肩膀上，坐在床边安抚道。斯科皮出了一身冷汗暴露在宿舍的冷气中，浑身哆嗦。阿不思抓住快掉下地的毯子，迅速地把它裹在斯科皮的肩膀上，围着他。

斯科皮渐渐找回了呼吸，他迷惑地看着阿不思。

“发生什么了？”他用气音问。

“你做噩梦了。”阿不思小声地说，“你在说梦话。”

斯科皮看起来很恐慌。

“我说了什么？！”

“一些关于德尔菲的梦话。我想你是想保护自己免受摄魂怪的伤害。我想你还叫了我的名字。”

斯科皮低头看着床脚，点了点头。

“这听着还算正常。”

“你告诉我你已经不做噩梦了的。”

斯科皮用抱歉的目光看着他，阿不思的心沉了一沉。

“斯科，你应该告诉我的。”

“告诉你又能怎么样呢？”斯科皮问道，“只是一些噩梦罢了。”

“这听上去很糟糕。”阿不思说，“你跟我说实话，你这样多久了？”

斯科皮耸了耸肩，他看上去还没从恐慌中恢复过来。

“是今天的梦比较恐怖，之前没这么夸张的。”

即使在黑暗中，阿不思也能读懂那个表情。

“所以这经常发生。”

斯科皮点点头，好像感到羞愧似的低下了头。阿不思把手放在斯科皮的胳膊上，给了他一个鼓励的拥抱。

“你知道你可以把我叫醒的。”阿不思说，“没关系的。”

斯科皮笑得很难过地摇了摇头。

“我没事的。”他把头靠到自己膝盖上，“不用担心。”

阿不思几乎看不到他的表情。魔杖发出微弱的光，斯科皮看上去很平静，也许还在微笑。

“你觉得你还能睡着吗？”

“当然能。”斯科皮滑回被子里，“我没事的，晚安。”

阿不思看着他躺下，无法把视线移开。斯科皮的头发看着像在微弱的光线下闪闪发光。

“我会呆在这里直到你睡着。”阿不思说，但很明显斯科皮快沉入睡眠了。

“你不用这样。”斯科皮喃喃道，把枕头抱得更紧了一点。

“我想这么做，”阿不思平静地说。斯科皮的眼睛已经闭上了，但阿不思却还在那里，看着他的呼吸变缓，表情放松下来。斯科皮在过去的几个星期里一直显得很紧张，这个画面很是让人高兴。阿不思伸出手想把他脸上的头发拨一拨，但还是停了下来。

几分钟后，看着斯科皮进入梦乡，阿不思回到了他的床上。他盯着天花板,想了很长一段时间，他的可爱,善良,天真的最好的朋友不该做那些因为他的愚蠢的决定跳下火车带来的经历的噩梦。

斯科皮比平时晚了一会儿才到礼堂。他衣冠不整，糟糕的睡眠使他昏昏沉沉，行动迟缓，所以他让阿不思一个人下楼去吃早饭。

当他来到斯莱特林的餐桌前时，阿不思已经坐在那了，他的咖啡已经倒好，盘子里还装满了斯科皮惯常吃的早餐。

“这些是什么？”斯科皮坐下问道。

“我想我该帮你拿好早餐。”阿不思咬着吐司说。“我就知道你昨晚睡得很糟糕。”

斯科皮脸红了，这让阿不思笑了起来。

“谢谢你叫醒我，”斯科皮说，“还……还有陪着我入睡。”

阿不思笑得很暖。

“举手之劳！”

斯科皮低头看着盘子，开始吃起来。阿不思展露那样的笑容，根本无助于他的履行他的决定。

只是朋友，斯科皮想，这种迷恋会消失的,对吧?

当阿不思和斯科皮斯走进魔药课堂的时候，斯科皮已经筋疲力尽了，阿不思坚持要拿着两人的包。在去自己的座位之前，他帮斯科皮把东西摆好在梅吉旁边，正好给了斯科皮足够的时间看黑板和大声地抱怨。

“哦,该死。”

这次的任务真的很难不让斯科皮咒骂。斯科皮坐下时阿不思转身看见了当天的任务。

迷情剂。

“我太兴奋了，”梅吉说。“我想我还没有遇到命中注定要爱上的那个人，所以我很想知道他身上会有什么味道。”

“我还以为这是第六年的功课呢。”阿不思说着，回头看了看斯科皮。他眼睛下的黑眼圈加重了他痛苦的表情。

“是的，”斯科皮说。“但我们决定上高级魔药课，因为我们是白痴。“

“哦，别这么说，”梅吉叫道。“这肯定会很有趣的!”

斯拉格霍恩教授命令学生们就座，阿不思在走去萝丝座位旁前再一次向斯科皮投去关心的目光。

“如果你的试剂闻起来像面包你会怎么做，萝丝?”阿不思开玩笑道，迎来了手臂上的一拳。

“你觉得你的会是什么味道?”

“我不知道。”阿不思耸耸肩说。“我没有想太多。

斯科皮不想俯身去看坩埚。直到最后的准备阶段他都尽可能地远离它，好像它是什么危险又致命的东西。

“快点！就快完成了！”梅吉说着倒入了最后一种配料。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”斯科皮说着，他声音沙哑。很显然，他并不好。

梅吉急切地放下勺子，俯身向坩埚俯下身子，呼吸着那白色耀眼的蒸汽。

“它闻着像什么？”斯科皮问。

“唔……”梅吉思考着，“火焰威士忌和盐水的味道。还参杂着像扫帚油的东西，还有一些我分辨不出。”

梅吉笑了，用手托着头顿了一会儿，只是安静地闻着那些蒸汽。她看上去很平静——一点也不像房间对面吵吵嚷嚷的阿不思和萝丝。

“来吧，”梅吉拽着斯科皮的袖子，“你至少得试一试。”

斯科皮知道她说得对，但他真的不想闻。几乎在所有事上，斯科皮斯都清楚自己想要什么，即使他不一定能得到它们，但是现在，他不知道他是否希望药水闻起来像阿不思，这样至少他有心理预期(并可以开始提交他的转学文件了)，或者他其实希望让它闻起来像他以前从未遇到过的东西——一个他有一天会爱上的男人或女人。

他试探着探过身去，吸了一口气。那是他马上就能辨认出的味道：草、新鲜的亚麻和一点琥珀。

是当一天结束时阿不思散发出来的味道。

斯科皮把胳膊支在桌子上，双手捂着脸。

这闻起来太好了，就像家的味道，斯科皮讨厌这样。

“你闻到了什么味？”梅吉问。

“苹果和糖浆。”他撒谎道，“这味道对我来说太甜了，而且也没让我想起什么人。”

“这听着不错。”梅吉轻快地说，“我敢打赌她肯定很迷人。”

斯科皮透过指缝看了看阿不思和萝丝，他们才刚开始去闻。萝丝大力地摇了摇头，往后退去，显得很不高兴。阿不思双臂交叉，一动不动地凝视着坩埚。

我想知道阿不思闻到了什么味道，斯科皮乌斯想了想，然后又把脸盖了起来。

“这是什么鬼意思？”阿不思十分困惑。

“这的确很微妙。”萝丝同意道，“我甚至不知道这是什么味道。”

“如果我们闻到的味道是一样的倒简单了。”

“你闻到什么？”萝丝抬头看向阿不思。

“我想想……”他又低下头去，脸因困惑而皱了起来。“这是羊皮纸。不，是书。这是书的胶水。还有皮革，就像我手表的味道。还有……应该是南瓜汁，还有当我的床单干净时，我的床散发出的气味。”

“什么鬼会闻起来是这种味道？”

“大概是很高级的房子吧。”阿不思说，“这味道其实还……让人挺舒服的。”

阿不思双臂叉起，摇摇头。

“我都分辨什么味道，”萝丝说，“就像……花。还有森林角落的那种木香。”

“真奇怪。”

“嘿，阿尔。

“怎么了？”

“我想……你该问问斯科皮闻到了什么。”

阿不思转过身，看见斯科皮乌斯定在他的座位上，双手捧着脸，像雕像一样一动不动地坐着。

“噢，不。”阿不思说。

教室里女孩们正咯咯地笑着，男孩们互相说着下流的话。阿不思穿过他们，来到斯科皮和梅吉坐的地方。

“你怎么啦兄弟？”阿不思轻声地问，梅吉正在和一个拉文克劳的女孩聊着她的魔药闻起来像什么。

“没事。”斯科皮答道。

“我们已经知道了你是个拙劣的说谎家。”阿不思断定道，“你可以告诉我的。它闻起来像什么?”

“我不认识的人。”斯科皮说着挺了起来，猛地合上书。阿不思从没见过他这样对待教科书。

“噢。”阿不思说，“我相信有一天你会找到他的。”

斯科皮叹了口气摇摇头，阿不思笑着看着他。

“至少萝丝不用担心了，这闻着不像面包吧？”

“不。”斯科皮心不在焉地说，眼睛没有焦距，“完全不是，绝对没有。”

\--------------冬完------------

注1：拉文克劳校长


	4. 春

今年的冬天似乎比往常短了，斯科皮斯很感激这暖和天气。这给了他一个借口不在城堡待里太久，可以逃离出来，到外面走走。

快到他三月中旬的生日时，他跟阿不思也没那么整天黏在一起了。斯莱特林在整个魁地奇赛季都表现得很好，他们真的有机会拿到奖杯，所以阿不思一直在利用每一分钟的空闲时间练习，以确保自己做到最好。这对斯科皮来说也是好事，因为当阿不思不在的时候，斯科皮才能更加清楚的思考。

某天晚上，天气很温和，他躺在湖边，看着太阳落山，头靠在他叠好的袍子上。这是安静的一天，充满了学习和考试——那种能让他忙碌和分心的学习和考试——接着是一个简短的决斗俱乐部会议，在那里他打败了三个队友，包括萝丝的一个朋友。

斯科皮伸开四肢躺在草地上，心里想着今天并不是特别糟糕的一天，但他仍然感到很空虚。他懒洋洋地玩弄着指尖下的草叶，抬头凝视着天空中明亮的晚霞。

“你在这里干什么？”

斯科皮斯抬起头来，看见阿不思站在他身边，抱着双臂，还穿着他那套脏兮兮的魁地奇制服。斯科皮伸手去拉他长袍的下摆。他很喜欢阿不思穿这套制服的样子。他的生长期让他身材变得很好。

“你怎么找到我的？”

“因为这是你从二年级开始就最喜欢的地方。”

“嗯哼。”斯科皮回答道，“所以我正在享受我最喜欢的地方。”阿不思扑通一声躺在了他边上。

“我这一周都没怎么见到你了。”阿不思说，“我是指在教室之外。”

“我知道。”斯科皮叹了口气，将手间一朵小花捏紧，“我们最近都太忙了。”

他看了眼阿不思，对方正侧着身子用不高兴的表情盯着他。

“你在躲我。”阿不思指控道。

“我没有。”

“你明明就有！”阿不思叫道，“我知道你在撒谎，你一点也不擅长撒谎，你耳朵都红了！”

斯科皮做了个鬼脸，坐了起来，把头发拉下来遮住耳朵。

“听着，”阿不思说，“我不能假装我知道发生了什么，但显然有什么事在困扰着你。我希望你能告诉我，你什么都可以告诉我，但如果你不想告诉我，那也没关系。”

阿不思紧盯着他。斯科皮只能看着湖面。这比看着阿不思容易得多，虽然远没有那么快乐。

“我只是……”阿不思试着争取一下，“我只是很想我最好的朋友了，如果你能回我身边一点，我会很高兴的。”

斯科皮又叹了口气，他抱起腿把下巴放到膝盖上。

“我很抱歉，阿尔。”他说。没有必要否认有什么不对劲，但斯科皮仍没有勇气去谈论这件事。“我也在努力。”

“我知道你在。”阿不思说。斯科皮感到他在拍他的背，这给了他温暖和鼓励让他不由自主地笑了。

他们坐在湖边，直到太阳落山，天空变黑。

\---------------------------

“斯科？”

这是这学期阿不思第二次去摇醒睡梦中的斯科皮。他在梦中猛烈地抖动着身体，语无伦次地喃喃自语——甚至吵到让菲力也在房间里动了一下。 

“该死。”阿不思低声说。他使劲摇晃斯科皮，粗暴地把他拉起来。这起效了，斯科皮猛地睁开眼睛，惊恐地环顾四周。

“没事了没事了，”阿不思小声地安抚，“冷静下来。”

斯科皮似乎没有听见，甚至没有看见阿不思。他拍了拍斯科皮的脸，直到他转过来，晃晃头，看着他。

“阿尔？”

“你又做噩梦了。”阿不思说。

斯科皮把头低了下去。

“OWLs给你那么大的压力吗？”

斯科皮摇摇头叹了口气。“对不起，我又吵醒你了。”

“没关系的。”阿不思轻轻地说，向床边挪近了一点。“这也有一部分是我的错，不是吗?是我让我们被卷进那种事的。”

“我本来可以阻止你的。”斯科皮说，他现在无法将视线从阿不思的笑容上移开。

“你也许本来是可以的，”阿不思笑了，“因为没有你我哪也去不了。”

斯科皮盯着他看了很久。他离得那么近，穿着因长高已经短了的睡衣，头发乱蓬蓬的，睡眼惺忪地坐在床沿上。斯科皮朝他笑了，尽管偶尔会感觉很孤独，但阿不思真是一个很好的朋友，自己真的很幸运。

“这次梦见了什么？”

“跟以前一样。”斯科皮一边说一边揪着床单。

“你咕哝了一些，”阿不思对他说。“像是背叛的词。”

斯科皮呻吟了起来。

“是的。这次是梦到你、乌姆里奇和德尔菲，”斯科皮承认，“具体细节我不记得了。”

其实他记得。在梦里，他像以前一样去了黑森林，周围都是戴着兜帽的人，面前是德尔菲。阿不思死在她脚下，德尔菲重复地说这是都他的错——因为斯科皮背叛了他的好朋友。

但他不会说出口。

“你还睡得着吗？”阿不思柔声问。

斯科皮摇摇头看了眼钟。

“大概睡不着了。但反正今天是周六，我去公共休息室看下书好了。”

阿不思点点头，帮斯科皮从床头柜上拿起他的书，又从书桌上拿起自己早些时候看过的笔记。

“走吧。”

“阿尔，你不用去的，快回去睡吧。”

但阿不思已经往门口走了，斯科皮只好叹口气，掀起被子跟上他。他俩悄悄地走了出去以免打扰到还在熟睡的室友。

斯科皮光着脚小心地走过走廊，趾头被石头地板冻得发抖。当他走到公共休息室时，炉火还在燃烧，阿不思坐在离火炉最近的沙发角落里。

“你不用因为我说我睡不着就跟过来的。”

阿不思耸耸肩，“要么现在睡觉晚点学习，要么现在学习晚点睡觉，都一样，反正这个周末我也不打算玩了。”

斯科皮坐到另一个垫子上，缩在毯子里，确保毯子盖住了阿不思光着的脚。

“你在学什么？”

“关于神奇动物的保护之类的知识。”阿不思一边说一边翻着羊皮纸。斯科皮能看出他眼皮很沉，但他仍强打着精神，因为他不想让斯科皮在噩梦后还独自一人。“主要是关于给水中生物用的药剂的。”

“那跟我讲一讲吧。”斯科皮要求道。

“为什么？”

“当你教别人东西的时候，你掌握得最好。生物一直是你最爱的学科，所以教我吧。”

阿不思朝他微微一笑，开始读起来。斯科皮抱腿靠在沙发上，虽然很累，但仍然在听阿不思给他讲格林迪洛的所有魔药。

这五年里，他的声音变了——阿不思说话时听起来更自信了，在课堂上和对其他学生讲话时也更有勇气了，斯科皮喜欢这种变化。即使这意味着阿不思更多的时间是他自己，他必须分享阿不思的关心，但阿不思过得很开心，这就是他所期望的。

阿不思安静地读了一个多小时的书，他注意到一道亮光开始从湖的窗户透进来。太阳才刚刚开始升起，他已经在考虑下午要睡多久了。

斯科皮蜷缩在沙发角落里，头靠在靠垫上，半张脸藏在毯子里，阿不思发现自己总是在试图学习时偷看他。

其他人很快就要起床了，他知道到时斯科皮会醒来，准备去吃早饭。他喜欢周末精心准备的早餐，桌上摆满了羊角面包和十种果酱。阿不思知道他会醒过来，穿上衣服，准备去礼堂。

因此，他没有再看他的笔记，而是把羊皮纸放在咖啡桌上，小心地向俯下身看着斯科皮睡觉，他看起来平静而安详——这与他最近见到的激动或焦虑的斯科皮截然不同。

阿不思看着斯科皮，看着他靠在一个特大枕头上休息，他自己的眼皮也感到越来越重。他知道自己很幸运，有斯科皮这么一个朋友，愿意为了他放弃所有的权力回到只会遭受欺负和嘲笑的现实中来。

困意又袭来时他笑了笑，想着今天一定要迁就斯科皮，一起把十种果酱都尝一遍才好选出最佳口味的才好。

即使有点犯傻。

阿不思从没想过能在图书馆体验自己在赢得魁地奇比赛后的高人气，但现在，但他就在那儿，和三个女孩坐在一起——两个拉文克劳和一个赫奇帕奇，她们似乎对他说的每一个字都很感兴趣。

“你认为你有一天会成为职业球员吗?”菲比·瑞恩问道。她很漂亮，阿不思想——不像另外两个人那样回头率高，而是很独特的美，有一双明亮的眼睛，黑卷发和被晒黑的皮肤。

“呃，不，”阿不思说，“我不适合做这个。坦白地说，我甚至不知道我该如何组建团队。”

“哦，不用谦虚。”凯西·马库斯说，“你前两场比赛都表现得很出色。”

“我们差点就没有赢过赫奇帕奇。”阿不思迅速说，“你一定看了，是你学院的队伍还有你弟弟也参加了。”

詹娜·格林妮把书翻来翻去。“我都不确定你们有些人是怎么做到的，”她说，“为了做OWL s的准备，我几乎没有时间吃饭，更不用说参加课外活动了。”

“好吧，那是因为斯科皮的笔记很详细，”阿不思承认道，“我不用自己再整理，他有所有的要点。”

“我听说拉文克劳的学生不会共享笔记，”凯西说，“这是真的吗?”

“不,”凯西说。“事实上，我们并不像大家想象的那么好胜。把这个头衔留给斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生吧。”

“喂！”

“这是真的，”凯西略带歉意，“虽然我不能说这不是一个……很有魅力的特征。”

阿不思继续抄着詹娜的魔药笔记。萝丝得了严重的黑猫流感不得不住院，斯科皮正忙于决斗俱乐部，他不得不采取极端措施，向外界求助。过了一会儿，他才反应过来凯西是在跟他调情，等他感到困惑抬起头来时，已经错过时机了。

不过，他和刚刚走进图书馆的斯科皮对上了眼神，他的目光显得有些失焦，决斗俱乐部似乎占了他很多精力。阿不思举起手来向他打招呼，但斯科皮摇了摇头，指了指他周围那些埋头做作业的姑娘们。

“怎么回事？”斯科皮向他做口型。

“我不知道。”他也做回口型耸耸肩，他跟斯科皮一样困惑。

斯科皮踮起脚尖，想从远处认出那几个女孩，然后满意地，在带着微妙表情对他比了一个大拇指然后转身离开了。

阿不思又看了她们三个一会儿，还是挺糊涂，只好埋头做魔药课的家庭作业，翻着詹娜的笔记。

几分钟后，他意识到现在很安静，太安静了，而且他可能不会再有机会在图书馆里跟三个漂亮女孩坐在一起了，所以他得好好地利用它。

“嘿，詹娜。”

“怎么？”她没有从羊皮纸种抬起头。

“你……唔你的字好漂亮。”

她顿了一会儿，然后抬起头看他，脸上带着一丝满意的微笑。他发现凯西和菲比被吓了一跳——尽管他敢肯定为什么。

“谢谢？”

这语气听起来像个问句所以阿不思开始解释。

“是真的，我很喜欢你写的' s，”他说。“有点打横，而且……”

隔壁的桌子的人大声地叫他们安静，阿不思笑着滑下椅子。

詹娜探过身子在他耳边说，“谢谢。”

阿不思只敢在她转回去做作业后才敢扯出一个微笑，而且在好几分钟的时间内他的脸都是通红的。

“你知道我们是有这个例行公事的！”斯科皮抗议道。上个星期，阿不思一直和詹娜一起在拉文克劳的桌子上吃早饭，这让斯科皮变得相当火大。

“嗯，是啊。”阿不思边说边穿上制服（这是一个最近斯科皮尽量不去看的举动，但他们已经开始交谈了，所以他必须把这套动作看完）。“但是我们以前都没有一个女孩想和我们一起吃早餐，所以……这叫开启未知的领域吗?”

“好吧，那我们能只是在今天恢复常态吗?”斯科皮问道。“我需要跟你在明早复活节出去玩之前过完这些笔记。”

“我不能，”阿不思扯着领带回答。“我答应过詹娜——”

“你当然啦，”斯科皮摇摇头说，从墙上的钩子上扯下长袍，粗暴地穿上。“我早该知道你一有女朋友就会这样。”

“她不是我的女朋友！”阿不思抗议道，“她只是我的朋友，刚好是个女孩而且我想跟她一起出去玩。”

“你两周前还对她毫不在意！”

“嘛，反正我现在喜欢她想跟她一起吃饭——”

“因为你想她当你的女朋友。”

“那至少我能有一个!”阿不思回敬了一句，斯科皮一脸震惊地看着他。阿不思立刻意识到自己说错了，马上要道歉。

“我不是那个意思，斯科——”

“你就是那个意思。”斯科皮点点头，他感到脖子后面一阵刺痛，他避开了阿不思的眼睛，从箱子上抓起包。“如果你想为了一个刚认识的女孩而忽视你最好的朋友，这是当然可以，但至少你要敢于承认。”

“斯科皮……”

阿不思伸出手去抓他的胳膊，但斯科皮闪开了。

要看着阿不思在大堂和走廊里跟女生调情已经够难受的了，他还不得不看到还得沉默地看。即使这样他也不需要阿不思的怜悯。

“好好享用你的早餐吧。”斯科皮咕哝着离开了房间。

他走过公共休息室时，看见弗林特，菲力和帕西围坐成一圈在看笔记。

“嘿斯科皮！”菲力打招呼道，“能帮我们看下这个魔咒作业吗?”

“现在不行。”斯科皮冷淡地说。他从他们身边走过，用肩膀推开了大门，直到走到走廊中间才意识到这是他第一次拒绝斯莱特林同学的求助。

如果斯科皮乘坐霍格沃茨特快列车回伦敦过复活节的话，可能会发生两件事：要么听阿不思跟他道歉，然后装出没事发生的样子，要么就得花好几个小时观看阿不思和詹娜·格林妮的调情。这两种选择都让他反胃，所以他在深夜派了一只猫头鹰给他的父亲，请求父亲在清晨用飞路粉过来接他，越早越好。

斯莱特林的一个级长在没到七点时就把他叫醒了，这离其他同学周六日常醒来的时间还早。麦格教授派人去叫他，他们让他动作快点。斯科皮尽量小声地从地上抓起他的东西。

他每次离开霍格沃茨时都会和和阿不思道别，所以这让他觉得有点不对头。他犹豫了一下，想要跟阿不思道个歉并为自己的离开找个借口，但阿不思床边的帷幔是放下来的。他盯着帷幔看了很长一段时间，想把它拉上去，向他道歉，再祝他复活节快乐。但是他想了想，还是离开了宿舍，朝麦格教授的办公室走去。

“他就这么走了，连个再见都不说！”阿不思第五次说道，眼睛盯着窗外，看着苏格兰乡村呼啸而过。霍格沃兹特快上并不像以往一样多人,复活节会选择回家的学生比其他假期的都少。阿不思知道他应该利用在只有他和詹娜两人在一个车厢的机会,但他已经习惯和斯科皮坐一起了，现在都不知道在手边没有没有一大堆糖果时该怎么处理对话。

“我相信他肯定有什么理由的。”詹娜回答道，她躺在他对面的座位上，填着纵横字谜，听起来她觉得这对话很无趣。

阿不思肯定他是第一次看到她不穿制服，但她仍然坚持穿着拉文克劳的颜色：牛仔裤和浅蓝色毛衣。他知道他需要振作起来。她正是那种他想在夏天带回家给父母看的人，聪明、漂亮，又有一种高深的幽默感，就像他父亲一样。

“抱歉,”阿不思·说。“我想我只是有点紧张。因为O.W.L.s和所有事。”

“你用不着道歉。”她用有点刻薄的语调回答，瞥了他一眼。阿不思想对她笑，但反应太迟了，她已经又在盯着填字游戏看了。

“所以……“阿不思尝试开口，不停地摆弄着包的带子，“你准备好O.W.L.s了吗?”

“差不多吧”,詹娜说。他松了口气，因为她又接他话了。“你呢?”

“没有，但斯科皮总是督促我学习，直到我把所有的提纲都看完。”阿不思说，“他真的是我这两年没挂变形课的唯一原因——”

阿不思截断自己的话头，因为他看到她翻了下白眼后又把视线投回报纸上。他读得懂那种眼神。这是赫敏姨妈在罗恩姨父需要闭嘴时给他的表情。

“你在生闷气。”德拉科在晚餐时说。斯科皮像没听见他的话一样，继续在盘子里挑着豌豆。

“唔没有。”

“你有。”德拉科说着，放下银餐具，双手合十。“至少告诉我发生了什么事。关键点。你不需要说出名字，只用告诉我我能做什么。”

斯科皮看着桌子对面的人，在心里权衡着。德拉科看上去越来越更担心他了，但斯科皮还是找不出什么好方法去告诉父亲不是异性恋，甚至很可能他甚至不是双性恋，因为他甚至想象不出自己怎么和一个女孩在一起。

然后问题再一次回到，没有人能像阿不思那样对他产生吸引力，所以他正在研究一项不能有完整证据的研究。

“你能让一个只把我当朋友看待的人爱上我吗?”斯科皮问道。他的声音因为“爱”这个词而颤抖。除了他的父母，他从来没有对任何人用过这个词。

德拉科的脸上流露出悲伤和怜悯的表情。不，斯科皮纠正自己，是同情。

“爸爸，你有这方面的魔咒吗?”斯科皮问道。“或者阁楼上有什么藏起来可以用的东西吗?”

德拉科双手交叉放在下巴下，盯着斯科皮看了一会儿，他一直盯着儿子的眼睛。斯科皮回望着他，这是自他母亲去世以来，他最长一次直视着父亲的目光。

“我没有那种咒语，”德拉科说，“我希望我有。但我想我知道怎么能让你开心一点了。”

阿不思在厨房里踱步，跟在哈利后面洗碗。他又紧张又生气——自从他前一天下了火车以后，他就一直这样。尽管他尽力想平静下来，但就是做不到。

“嘿爸爸。”

“怎么了？”

“有没有什么办法在不去拜访的情况下知道对方在不在家？”

“我觉得没有。”

“噢好吧，那第二个问题，我能要点飞路粉吗？”

“你要去见谁?”哈利问。他转过身来，用抹布擦干双手，看上去很疲倦。晚饭还没准备好，他在晚餐开始两分钟前才到家，因为是金妮做饭所以他得洗碗。在漫长的一天工作之后，这足以使任何人精疲力竭。

“斯科皮！”阿不思说，“我们吵架了，然后在我能道歉前他就跑回家了。”

“德拉科去接他的吗？”

阿不思点点头，“他们用飞路回家的，我猜。”

“你写过信了吗？”

“我早上送过一只猫头鹰去了，但它回来时信都没有被拆开。”

哈利皱起眉毛，“他们出城了吗？”

“他什么都没跟我说。”阿不思说，然后意识到这可能就是真相。“不过有时他们会去一些地方旅游，因为他们能去。因为马尔福有钱。”

哈利笑了起来。“我们也该去到处玩玩，”他承认，“我很抱歉，我和你妈妈总是在工作，从来没有去旅游过。”

“你们热爱你们的工作，我能理解的。”

哈利看着儿子笑了，“你这一年变化很大啊。”

“好的改变还是坏的？”

“好的那方面，你还是你，但成长了。”

阿不思也笑了，这意味着他父亲开始为他感到自豪了，虽然没有直接说出来。

“我明天去马尔福家看看。”哈利向他保证，“如果他们在家，我就告诉你，你可以去拜访一下。”

“谢了爸。”阿不思接过哈利递过来的黄油啤酒。

“去看电影吗？”

“当然。”

德拉科只喜欢生活中优质的东西，好衣服、好酒和最好的餐馆，而斯科皮则简单得多，所以他刚好利用现在父亲对他的一点同情来对付他，用以避免一个又一个被关在步骤多样程序繁琐高级餐馆里的夜晚。

“我喜欢这里的食物，”斯科皮说，“但我们今晚能坐外面吃吗?”

他知道他的父亲会答应的。当他们最后坐在埃菲尔铁塔下的餐布上进餐时，斯科皮既为自己的心机成功而高兴，又为他父亲的笨拙感到好笑。

“他们至少可以在这里摆些桌子，”德拉科说，“这太不可理喻了，竟然还有虫子！”

“这里很棒啊，”斯科皮说，“谢谢你带我出来，我的确需要分散一下注意力。”

“自从你母亲去世后，我就没来过这里了。”德拉科说道。这是斯科皮的第一次在母亲去世后听到他主动提起她，他不由得竖起了耳朵提高注意力。

“她喜欢巴黎？我记得我很小的时候来过这里，但是记忆已经模糊了。”

德拉科深吸了一口气，把腿盘了起来正对着埃菲尔铁塔。

“你妈妈很爱这个城市，”德拉科告诉他，“这城市很……适合她。”

斯科皮斯回想母亲的身影——那么的高挑、优雅，不需要进一步说明他就能明白，这座城市的氛围与她多么契合。

“再告诉我一些妈妈的事吧。”

“你爷爷做的为数不多的正确事中有一件事就是能让我随意使用马尔福那些钱而不会过问，所以我在追求你母亲的时候能挥霍一下。”

斯科皮笑了，他们抬头望着塔。用“追求”这个词也真是太符合他父亲的性格了。

“那一年我带她去了很多地方，那并不容易，因为她的家人不喜欢她去旅行，他们担心她会在国外生病而我处理不来。所以每次我们去一个地方，我都会花上几天的时间整理当地治疗师的名单。”

“你这么做了吗！？”

“是啊，还挺花功夫的，”德拉科露出了淡淡的微笑，“我想这大概是你外公愿意让她嫁给我的唯一理由了。”

“我敢保证那肯定不是唯一的理由。”

“那是，我还有很好的声誉。”德拉科点头承认道，“虽然我并不是父母希望我成为的那种黄金单身汉。但我带你妈妈去了纽约和法国里维埃拉，只为了一起吃看戏，吃晚饭。我们还去了伊比沙岛、东京和香港。我们来过巴黎不止一次，因为这里很近而她又非常喜欢。”

斯科皮不知道盯着父亲看会不会让他的讲述变得艰难，但他还是目不转睛。

他的父亲一直盯着埃菲尔铁塔，显然谈论阿斯托莉亚让他感到痛苦，要提起他们的年轻时代则是更是艰难，但他的脸上仍然带着一丝微笑。

“如果你不想再说，我们就停下吧。”斯科皮轻声说，“我知道这并不容易。”

“不，我们得谈谈她，斯科皮。”德拉科转过身来，盯着儿子，视线却穿越了他。“我们太久没有谈论她了。但这是唯一能留住关于她的回忆的方法，也是我们唯一能做的了。”

德拉科望了望天，太阳快落山了，斯科皮坚持要等到塔上灯亮，他很想看一次。

“我大概没跟你说过，我就是在这里向她求婚的。”德拉科开口。

“在这里?！你是做了什么求婚计划吗?”

德拉科笑得有点伤感，他摇了摇头，“你肯定以为我提前策划了，但并没有。我知道我该，我要等一个完美的时刻，某种理想的时刻去求婚——但她只是站在这座桥上，在塞纳河上，她那么美丽，她在笑着什么。突然一瞬，我就单膝跪下了。”

“这……这很可爱，”斯科皮说。他想象着年轻的父亲跪在阿斯托莉亚面前，看上去和自己没有什么不同，阿斯托莉亚则一直那么美丽，而现在她把那份美丽带入了坟墓。现在他和他的父亲坐在战神广场上，他能很容易想象出当时的画面情境，他想把那画面留在心里，紧紧抓住。

“所以，不管那让你那么伤心的姑娘是谁，”德拉科望向他儿子，“她要么会看出你是个优秀的人，要么就不是合适的姑娘。我希望有一天你会爱上一个人，就像我爱上你妈妈一样。而我会一直在你身边。”

斯科皮看着他父亲的脸，德拉科一点也不显老，随着时间的推移和母亲的影响，他的脸变得亲切了，表情也充满了慈爱，斯科皮突然觉得不敢再看了。他不配。

“我只希望你快乐，斯科皮。”德拉科说。斯科皮躲开了目光，他故意没去纠正德拉科的猜测，让他以为他在喜欢一个女孩。这其实让他觉得自己在撒谎，而斯科皮讨厌感觉自己是个骗子。

但他还是故作平静地拉住了德拉科放他膝盖上的手，紧紧地握着，抬头看着埃菲尔铁塔上的逐渐点亮灯光开始闪烁。

既然斯科皮不是乘坐霍格沃兹特快列车回家的，他也不想乘着它返校。他在自己第一节课开始之前用飞路粉赶回学校还留了点时间把包扔回宿舍。当他走在大厅穿过那些不愿为他让路或完全无视他存在的学生时他感到自己似浮似沉。他会继续前进，像他父亲说的一样，前方会有一个人等着他。即使那个人可能不是阿不思，即使这个想法现在让他很痛苦，他还是试图说服自己一切都会好起来的。

但是想到他可能是马尔福的末裔，想到他是他母亲在这个世界上留下的最后的证明，想到阿斯托莉亚什么也没有留下，这比他做过的所有噩梦都要糟糕。

踏进黑魔法预防术课教室时斯科皮还沉浸在自己的思绪中，斯卡曼德教授刚好开始上课，为了不被发现，他蹲下身来。斯卡曼德是出了名的爱点名迟到的学生，尽管他说的大多是玩笑般的警告。

“马尔福同学!”斯卡曼德在教室前面喊道。斯科皮叹了口气，站了起来。他看见阿不思在座位上飞快地转头，到了担心他是否会扭断脖子的程度。

“感谢你的大驾光临啊。”斯卡曼德继续喊着。斯科皮嘟哝着道歉。阿不思一直盯着他，他旁边的座位还是空的。而且除了坐在一些特别讨厌的格兰芬多学生旁边，他看不出还有什么其他可行的选择，于是他溜进了他平常的座位。

斯卡曼德开始讲起了高级盾咒，斯科皮翻找着笔记本，他的父亲给他换了一个在巴黎买的更结实的新皮包。他担心他可能把东西落在楼下了。阿不思默默地把一张空白的羊皮纸和一支备用的羽毛笔递给他，斯科皮终于鼓起勇气抬头看向他。

别。别再为此感到愉快了。

斯科皮把嘴唇抿成一条线，等着阿不思开口，可是阿不思却转过身，用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写来写去，过了一会儿，又把羊皮纸递过来，让斯科皮看。

“很抱歉我之前表现得那么混蛋。我不是故意不理你的。我给你写信，但我的猫头鹰飞回来了，爸爸说你的房子是空的。”

斯科皮没有想到阿不思会找他，也没有想到他会这么诚恳地道歉。他从阿不思手里接过羽毛笔，确定斯卡曼德在他提笔时还没注意到这边。

“爸爸带我去了巴黎。

我也很抱歉。”

阿不思展开了一个灿烂的笑容，斯科皮不禁纳闷以前的自己是怎么做到没有一下子就对阿不思动心的。他也回了一个微笑然后开始抄起了笔记。

梅吉在阿不思的桌子边坐下，其他位置都坐满了，她很想参与到这场非常重要的对话中来。

“你们都带谁去舞会?”

菲力转了转眼睛，靠在沙发上抗议道“那才算不上舞会，不过是个期末派对罢了。是个学校送我们回家之前对我们的鼓励。”

“是的,在考完O.W.L.之后，我们应得个奖励。”

“如果我们活过考试的话。”阿不思低声说。

斯科皮坐在一旁，蜷在扶手椅上，手里拿着一本看上去特别沉闷的书。

阿不思知道他不想理人时的表情是什么样子的，当弗林特开始列出他想要约的女孩时，他脸上的表情变得很难看。

“嗯，我认为萝丝·格兰杰-卫斯理是不会对斯莱特林的学生点头的，所以排除考虑范围。”他说。阿不思确信自己听见斯科皮嘲笑地哼了一声。

“还有她的追随者们。”菲力补充道。

“凯西马库斯。或者詹娜·格林——”

“阿不思不是会带着詹娜吗?”梅吉问。

“阿不思会怎么?”

“你不和詹娜一起去吗?我不是故意要打听，不过你们经常一起出去玩。”

“但我们没有在约会。”阿不思说觉得自己脸红了，“我是说，我们只是朋友。我们一起做魔药作业。”

哦，”梅吉惊讶地说，“我只是觉得…我相信她会同意的。我听她提过你几次。”

阿不思考虑了一下这主意。詹娜很可爱，是他想要的的那种女孩。如果梅吉知道哪些女孩可能会同意和他一起去参加舞会的内幕消息，他也不会因为太自负而不去利用它。

“也许我该问问她。”阿不思若有所思地说，然后笑了起来，“是的，我会去问问。”

“马尔福，你呢?”珀西问道。

“我?”

“你打算邀请哪位幸运的女士参加舞会?”

“没有什么幸运的女士。”斯科皮说。“我大概直接不去了。”

“哦,为什么不去呢?”梅吉问，“我相信有很多女孩愿意和你一起去的。”

“我持怀疑态度，”斯科皮翻了一页，眯起眼睛看着那一小段文字。“毕竟我还是伏地魔的儿子，记得吗?”

阿不思皱起了眉头。他讨厌看到斯科皮这种自轻的态度。这与他喜欢的斯科皮激动有点傻笑时的样子形成了强烈的对比——那种让他忍不住微笑的样子——为了那种笑容他愿意做任何事。

“也许詹娜有个朋友，可以让我们一起去。”

“听起来很可怕，”斯科皮终于从他的书上抬起头来。阿不思有点惊讶，斯科皮打断了他的继续劝说，“因怜悯而来的约会可不是马尔福的作风。”

“可是你爸爸几年前让你上了那么多交际舞课，”阿不思继续劝他，“你跳舞跳得很好。”

“我跳得还行，但我还是拒绝，”斯科皮他合上书，站了起来，抚平自己的毛衣。“我要去图书馆了。我要查些东西。”

“哦，好吧。”阿不思回应。斯科皮向大家挥手告别，从公共休息室溜了出去。

“我觉得他是不是在生你的气啊?”梅吉问。

“他这半年来一直这样。”菲力摇了摇头。

阿不思看着斯科皮身影消失在门口，想了想这半年来，斯科皮似乎一直很暴躁，但阿不思更清楚，斯科皮绝不会为了好玩才闹脾气的。

肯定有什么事困扰斯科皮好几个月了，但他并没有说出来，这意味着那事要不就很严重，要不就是那事是因阿不思而起的。

“你们知道，我也要去图书馆的。”阿不思从地上抓起他的书包，站了起来，“回头见。”

“如果你见到詹娜，就赶紧约她!””梅吉说，“别等太久!”

“好的。”阿不思转头向她保证。“但你必须在坐着的这三人之间做出选择，因为他们都打算约你了。”

“阿不思!”

“怎么了?”

“你可真混球。”

“我是在给你们打强心针，”阿不思回嘴，他们在沙发上瞪着他。他看见梅吉在低头笑，显然很满意他的调笑，“现在你们至少有一个人可以有约会了。”

从弗林特脸上的表情判断，他是要为这话此付出代价的，但梅吉的傻笑和眨眼告诉他，她欠他一个人情。

“斯科皮?”

阿不思发现他的挚友坐在图书馆深处的一张桌子旁，那是一个遥远的角落，灰尘弥漫，斯科皮点亮了一盏灯，把它放在桌子中央。

“哦。嗨。”

阿不思指了指对面的椅子。

“我可以加入你的学习行列吗？”

“嗯……行，我在读威森加摩首席术士的历史。”他举起手中的书示意。

阿不思笑了，在他对面坐下。“你真是个呆子。”

“它刻在我的DNA里，”斯科皮说，“尽管我觉得我妈妈比我穿得更像个书呆子。”

“我可不信。”阿不思说，他的声音很温和，斯科皮看了他很长一会儿。

“斯科皮，你得告诉我发生了什么事，”阿不思说。他的声音很温柔，语气却不容置疑。

很显然，斯科皮躲不过这次了，他使劲咽了口唾沫。

“我不知道你在——”

“见鬼你当然清楚我在说什么，”阿不思说，“你最近一直怪怪的，躲着我，不出声——”

“我有时也想安静一下的啊。”

“你转话题也没用，假期里你几乎没有给我写信，每节魔药课你都紧张到不行。”

斯科皮皱起了鼻子。“我希望你能忘了这些。”

“我不会忘的！”阿不思叫道，“你一直躲着我，然后又因为我忽略你而生我的气。”

“嗯，这的确很过分，我道歉。”斯科皮承认了。

“不管有什么事发生了，你可以跟我倾诉的，很显然它正困扰着你。我不想强调，但你应该知道你可以信任我的。”他竭力使自己的表情和语气表现得平静，因为他不想吓跑斯科皮，也不想让他觉得不舒服。从斯科皮沉思的表情来判断，阿不思的想法是正确的。

他们对视了将近一分钟，斯科皮的僵硬的表情才缓和下来，他低头摆弄着长袍袖子。

“如果我告诉你，”他语速很慢，“你得保证我们还是朋友。你不会对我有什么看法的。”

“没有什么能阻止我们的友谊，”阿不思说。“不管什么。我不会离开你的。但如果你是杀了人，还是别告诉我了，我怕说漏嘴害你去阿兹卡班。”

斯科皮被逗笑了，阿不思松了一口气，尽管他听起来很紧张。

“我还没有……跟任何人说过”斯科皮轻声说，“这种事，我想很有可能会改变你对我的看法。”

他的声音沙哑又颤抖，阿不思想要他再笑一笑。他紧张的情绪太有传染性了，他要开口去讲一些可能会让阿不思感到不舒服的事是那么的艰难。

“你还是个我那个呆子朋友吗?”

“是的。”

“只要你保持你这主要特征，其他都是次要的。”

斯科皮有点紧张地吃吃地笑着，手指在书皮镀金的字母上划来划去。

“我刚刚想离开是因为他们在问我想约哪个女孩去跳舞，”斯科皮终于开口。

“我要离开是因为我……根本不想邀请女孩子。”

“你想一个人去？”

“我……”斯科皮摇摇头深吸了一口气，抬头盯着阿不思的眼睛，这显然花了他不少勇气，“我喜欢男孩子。”

阿不思接连眨了几下眼睛，盯着他。

“我不确定我是双性恋还是同性恋，”斯科皮继续说，盯着他，评估着他的反应。“但我绝对不是直男。”

阿不思眨了眨眼睛。

“阿尔？”

“怎么？”

“你还好吗？”

“还成。”

“你……你有什么想说的吗？”

“等我理顺思路，我会说的。”阿不思回得很快。

“好吧。”斯科皮声音平静，但阿不思注意到他的手在发抖。他慢慢地站起来，摇摇晃晃，阿不思抬头望着他。

“我要回宿舍了，”斯科皮一边收拾东西一边对他说。“我之前就决定，我告诉你后要你一些空间……去思考。”

“我不需要——”

“但我需要，”斯科皮把书包甩到肩上。“所以我要去睡觉了，因为说实在，光是谈话就已经让我很累了。”

他绕着桌子打算离开，阿不思的目光跟着他，当他经过阿不思的座位时，他伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，又停下，想了想，把手放下，然后冲出了图书馆。

阿不思转过身看着他离开，还没脱离震惊，他一直在图书馆呆到平斯夫人开始赶人。

斯科皮在阿不思早上醒来之前就走了。当其他人都穿好衣服，阿不思还躺在床上，盯着天花板。

他介意斯科皮是不是同性恋(或者双，或者其他什么词)吗?不介意。

他介意斯科皮不信任他，不跟主动跟他谈这件事吗?比他想象得更介意。

他是我最好的朋友，阿不思想，如果我意识到我的性向，我一定会告诉他的。

在过去的几个月里，他总在胡思乱想，他也觉得自己早该想明白的——斯科皮已经不再谈论女孩子了，而且每当有人提起想跟女孩约会什么的，他都会小心地选择措辞。

我觉得我好傻。

阿不思翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里，他想要尖叫，我真不是一个合格的朋友，这么久都没察觉。

弗林特、菲力和帕西都出门了，阿不思把衣服穿得花里土气。他看见斯科皮忘记了他的书，一本破旧的麻瓜旧书，名叫《远大前程》，他在去礼堂之前把它带上了。

他到达礼堂后看见斯科皮坐在斯莱特林餐桌的另一头，即使隔着整张桌也看得出他情绪不振。阿不思朝斯科皮的方向走去，但詹娜拦住了他，她正要离开拉文克劳区。

“早上好，阿不思。”她笑着说。

“嘿，詹娜。”阿不思有些心烦意乱地回应。他低头看见她一只手搭在他的胳膊上。

“一起去上课吗?”

“抱歉，”阿不思说着，笨拙地从想她身边溜开，“我还有事情要处理，所以算了。”

詹娜看起来很失望，但阿不思并没有留下来分辨她的表情。他沿着大厅走去，当他走到斯科皮身边时，他发现他的朋友紧张得连看连他的盘子都不敢看一眼。

“你落了这个。”阿不思说把书递了过去。斯科皮看了看他伸出来的手，又抬头看着他，眼神交汇了。阿不思朝他笑了笑，斯科皮的表情缓和下来，如释重负。阿不思知道他不需要说什么——在斯科皮准备好之前，他们不用再谈这件事。

他不可能会对斯科皮.马尔福生气,心生芥蒂或者不满超过一秒。当斯科皮抬手接过书抬头对他微笑时，他的心就变得很暖,然后开始乱扯些关于书的内容来聊天。

阿不思清楚，没有什么东西能把他和他最好的朋友分开。

斯科皮虽然在某方面松了一口气，但在这周剩余的时间里，他还是坐立不安。到周末他已经筋疲力尽了。晚上他也不跟阿不思说话，在阿不思学习或魁地奇训练结束回宿舍时已经睡着了(或者是装作睡着了，阿不思很怀疑)。随着O.W.L.S的逼近，斯科皮压力巨大，以至于说话的声音都因紧张变得嘶哑。

阿不思吃惊地发现他所有的表现都显得很可爱。

“你要我带什么回来吗?”阿不思边穿鞋子边问。斯科皮拒绝了去霍格莫德玩的计划，这让阿不思有点失望。

“你会跟詹娜玩得很开心的，”斯科皮笑着说，“我可不想去那里一个人瞎闲逛，现在我只想打个盹。”

“你确实需要睡一下。”阿不思承认，他好友的黑眼圈已经堪比自己父亲在魔法部通宵一个星期后的黑眼圈了。哈利·波特就是一个彻底的工作狂，但有时会为此付出身体的代价。

“谢谢关心了。”斯科皮抓起他的书。他看上去情绪不太高，阿不思希望多一点睡眠会对他有好处。“加油啊今天，祝你约会愉快。”

“那等我回来再见。

当阿不思坐在三把扫帚里听詹娜絮絮叨叨地谈着关于超实体变形术的理论时，他的注意力只有一半在她身上。

她的声音很悦耳，但不足以吸引阿不思的注意力。自从斯科皮跟他出柜之后，他就一直在思考他的朋友以后将要面对什么，而且也非常好奇到底是谁的魅力足以让斯科皮有了那样的意识。

詹娜很好，很漂亮，很聪明，也很坦率地对他表示好感。但是她亲他的那几次不过像是种成长实践，之后他也没什么触动，只是更加焦虑了。他都不知道该把手放在哪，当她抬头看向他时，他总觉得自己搞砸了。

当詹娜开始讲述变形术和17世纪天主教巫师之间的联系时，阿不思的目光开始扫视整个酒馆。要说他几乎对房间里的每一个人都至少有一点了解。

阿不思一个接一个地开始想象着自己和房间里任何一个人在一起约会的情景。他看见梅吉在和一个赫奇帕奇的男孩聊天，阿不思曾经在一次防御课上扶过他起来。他试着想象自己亲吻梅吉，摆弄她的头发，似乎感觉不太对，所以他试着想象自己和那个男孩做同样的事，虽然他原则上不反对这种事，但似乎什么都不怎么对劲。

他看见了安斯利·格林格拉斯，一个漂亮的赫奇帕奇学生，有一头浅棕色的头发，鼻子长着雀斑，在房间另一头和大卫·特里特聊天。他想象着如果他与这俩人牵手的话会是怎样，即使特里特曾也在二年级时嘲笑他为“斯莱特林的哑炮”，但这一切都无所谓。

他想象的画面中没有哪个是令他反感的，但也没有哪个让他觉得是可成的，就是没有任何画面会让他产生任何情绪波动。他回头看了看詹娜，她正在向他解释，其实是某个古代教皇开创了他们正在研究的一些理论，他把下巴撑在手上，看着她说话，喝着黄油啤酒。

她很有亲和力。她挺漂亮。可这还不足以使他有出于好奇之外的理由想去吻她。他意识到他似乎从没有想要和任何人约会或交往过。

她说话的时候，虽然他还盯着她，但思绪已经飘远，直到她温和地对他笑了笑，他才意识到自己大概显得像真在听她说话。

“你觉得怎么样?”

“嗯?关于什么?”

“关于阴谋论?”

“我……我认为这在理论上很有趣，但我们永远无法确定，不是吗?”

詹娜笑着点头表示同意，阿不思忙喝了一口黄油啤酒。

阿不思把一袋蜂蜜公爵巧克力和胡椒小鬼扔到了斯科皮的床上，这动静把他给吵醒了。斯科皮呻吟了一声，翻了个身，当他看到那一大堆糖果散落在他的被子上时，他睡意朦胧的表情上浮现了笑意。

“这完全没必要。”他说着扯开了一块巧克力。

“这完全有必要的。你还需要一杯提神饮料。”

“只要这些玩意儿大概就足够让我撑过考试了，”斯科皮说。

阿不思脱掉鞋子和夹克，扔在地上，然后爬上床。虽然还在傍晚时分，但他已经筋疲力尽了，没有心情再讨论什么胡椒小鬼的妙处。“很高兴我能帮上你的忙。”他把被子拉过头顶。

“你还好吗?约会还顺利吗?”

“她很高兴。”阿不思回答，并希望这个话题就此打住。

“哦，那太好了，阿尔。”斯科皮咬着一口巧克力，“我真为你高兴。你值得拥有一个让你快乐的人。”

阿不思背对着房间的墙，蜷在枕头上。他不确定自己是否值得得到什么，即使得到了，他也不确定自己是否在乎。

当斯科皮逐渐从他低落情绪的壳里钻出来时，阿不思陷入低迷。这个星期过了一半，阿不思一直闷闷不乐，大部分时间都在耗在图书馆，教室或礼堂，整个人紧绷得像随时会发怒。

“你还好吗?”斯科皮忍不住开口了，阿不思正猛盯着一群拉文克劳学生看。

“我好得很。”阿不思用一种谁也不会相信的口气答道。

到了星期四，阿不思的脸更黑了，斯科皮觉得阿不思变成这样完全是自己的错。于是他在决斗俱乐部没有状态，当阿不思在躲避他时，他无法集中注意力。在一次被萝丝击败后，他拖着脚步走回宿舍。

你知道这种情况会发生的，斯科皮心里有个声音说着，听起来很像他想象中平行世界里蝎子王的声音。你告诉他你是同性恋，如今他不想和你有任何瓜葛，而你不能集中精力，你所有的O.W.L s考试都会不及格。

斯科皮飞快地摇着头，好像这样就可以摆脱这些想法似的。礼堂里几乎空无一人，但斯科皮觉得他就需要一个人静一静，去理清思路，也许还可以一头扎进书里，把思绪从那些事情上移开。

阿不思倚在公共休息室的壁炉沙发上。一般情况下，他不会占用沙发那么多的位置，但他想在翻阅魔药笔记的时候有一些个人空间。在他周围，斯莱特林的学生们三五成群，正疯狂地翻看着笔记以腾出周末的时间。为他们的期末测验，O.W.L s或N.E.W.T.做准备，空气中弥漫着紧张焦虑和羊皮纸还有咖啡的味道。

当他正半在复习半在思绪飘散时，突然听到有人走到了他身边，抬头一看，是斯科皮修长的身影，他立刻笑了起来。

“哈喽。”

“嘿，”斯科皮说，他的声音绷得很紧。“我要回宿舍了，这里太吵了。”

“好，都还正常吧?”

斯科皮点了点头，但他的脸色苍白，阿不思注意到他正在焦躁地扣着毛衣袖子上的一个橙色污渍。

“我能借用一下你之前的魔咒笔记吗?”

“当然，就在我的包里。”

阿不思想从笔记和书本中挣脱出来够他的书包，但斯科皮示意他坐着别动。他跪在沙发旁边，在阿不思的包里翻找，直到找到他需要的东西才站了起来。

“谢谢。”

斯科皮转身离开了。阿不思知道那是什么造成的污渍，是南瓜汁，它在他身上留下的气味，书包的皮革味和书本上的气味，那种因为多年来深受读者喜爱而被翻旧了的书本。

阿不思瞪大了眼睛，转过身来盯着斯科皮逐渐消失的背影，还有一个人他没有模拟过交往的情境，他飞快意识到，只有马尔福那张苍白、紧张、疲惫的脸能在一整天里带给他笑意。

他又环视了一下教室，打量着霍格沃茨一半以上的斯莱特林学生，明白了为什么他对他们没有兴趣，哪怕是最基本的好感。他们都有同样的基本不足。

他们不是斯科皮.马尔福。

他跌坐在沙发上，这是他经历过的最奇怪的冲击。什么事也没有发生。什么事都没有改变，但他突然没了力气。

一种看不见又奇妙的力紧紧地缠绕着阿不思的肋骨，让他每一次呼吸都很痛。他想起斯科皮，总坐在图书馆的深处，避开所有的人，因为觉得自己很另类。斯科皮是他唯一的朋友，也是他五年来能想象到的最好的朋友。事情发展到现在这样是因为他没有停下来思考过，也许他想要的人就在身边。

但斯科皮从没说过他对谁有兴趣。

不过他没必要说的，不是吗？他会在阿不思的笑话冷场时嘲笑他，去看每一场他出席的魁地奇赛，还会确保他做好了每次考前复习。斯科皮总是那么照顾他可自己却不擅长去回报他。

他回想了一下去年的情况，斯科皮突然变沉默，总在一旁注视但不再参与阿不思的活动，他想起了斯科皮在召唤不出守护神时的表情。

一切都说得通了。

阿不思想站起来，但脚一着地，他又犹豫了。

你确定吗？

他深吸一口气。

别伤害到他。

阿不思站了起来，鼓起了他所有的格兰芬多式的勇气。他环顾四周，打量了下五年级的男生们都在哪个在哪位置，然后从地板上抓起他的书包，大步走向礼厅。

阿不思刚打开门就见到了斯科皮，他看起来和他一样紧张，正在来回踱步。阿不思关上门放下包的时候斯科皮被吓得跳了起来，瞪着他。

“我只是不想改变什么，”斯科皮脱口而出。他看起来相当心烦意乱，脸涨得通红，声音嘶哑，“我得跟你说实话了。我会告诉你真相的，但我不希望这意味着我们之间有任何改变。”

阿不思等着他，他不知道自己想要怎样的展开，但肯定不是眼下眼前这种。斯科皮坐立不安，手也不知往哪放。

“其实那并不成问题啊，不是吗?我真的是同性恋吗?应该不是的。你和萝丝是朋友，她是女孩，她喜欢男孩，啊但这可能有点不同，因为她是你的表姐，但这应该没关系，对吧?我的意思是，我想了好几个星期要怎么跟你说，但我没能处理得很好，我知道我错了然后我道歉，但是今年的期末会很难，所有的其他考试也要进行，我已经很焦头烂额没有精力处理其他事了好吗?我真的很抱歉。”

阿不思看着他，越来越觉得自己像个傻瓜，他笑了起来。看着斯科皮这样歇斯底里，他觉得有点想流泪，他不明白自己怎么竟然几个月都没明白斯科皮想传达给他的事。

我还真是我爸亲生的，阿不思想，缺乏最基本的自省能力。

他现在既冷静又紧张还带着些激动，想等斯科皮停下来歇口气时再开口，但又一直没有时机。他把手环在了胸前。

他还有时间。

“这太可怕了。我已经很不合群了，我不想让你再被卷进流言，所以我才想瞒着你。为什么还要让你受到牵连呢?这是我自己的问题，对你太不公平了。”

“是我们的问题。”阿不思打断道。要等斯科皮冷静下来是不可能的了，他这状态让人担心，虽然不管怎样阿不思都觉得他很可爱。

斯科皮震惊地看向阿不思。他知道自己该住嘴了，但话就是会蹦出来。所有不想讲的话都在他停不下的脚步中溜了出来。

斯科皮知道阿不思突然疏远了他是因为自己说出了真相。阿不思已经想通了，他肯定想明白了，斯科皮喜欢他，但这总比他们俩渐行渐远要好。至少这中间不存在谎言。斯科皮可以忍受这样的后果。

“我总是让人失望！”斯科皮还在说着，想着自己的祖父母还有父亲总是用“她”来谈论他未来可能的另一半。他觉得自己像一个骗子，不过他能忍受，只要阿不思能够理解他。他已经可以平静面对自己的感情得不到回应的事实了，但他无法接受失去最好的朋友。

“我很怕也会让你失望！”

他几乎没能察觉阿不思在靠近他，当然也因为对方本身是个优秀的找球手，所以当阿不思紧紧抓住他的手抚上他的脸并落下轻柔的吻时，他连半秒钟的反应时间都没有。

噢。

阿不思亲他了，这感觉比看任何书，吃多少胡椒小鬼，甚至比春日下午湖边的阳光还要棒。

斯科皮松了一口气，他甚至都不知道自己在憋气，随后轻轻回吻阿不思，还将他的手抓得更紧，离他的身体更近。阿不思吻他吻得越深，他就越是放松、融化、近乎为这个吻化作一团碎片。这不是错误的。

斯科皮都没意识到，但他一只手插进阿不思在头发里,另一手已经摸到了阿不思衬衫下摆和和皮带间隙中的皮肤。阿不思似乎喜欢这样，甚至发出了一点声音，这使斯科皮的心跳加快，觉得有些不妙。

当阿不思终于拉开两人距离时斯科皮已经有喘不过气来，但他不想睁开眼睛。如果阿不思已经后悔了呢？万一这只是一时冲动已经消失了呢？

如果他刚刚回应的并不好怎么办？

拜托，拜托，拜托！斯科皮心里叫着。

“闭嘴，”阿不思说，他的声音出奇地低沉，斯科皮并不讨厌。

“就闭嘴一会儿，成吗？” 斯科皮感觉到阿不思的手滑到了他的脖子后面，啊，所以这仍然不是一个错误，但他还是闭着眼睛。阿不思放开他的手，搂住了斯科皮的腰，占据了他们之间仅剩的空间。

“我不知道我在干什么，”阿不思说得磕磕巴巴，斯科皮也很久没听过他那么紧张了，“但我还从没有那么轻松……又兴奋过。”

阿不思没打算做什么大彻大悟的剖白，当斯科皮睁开眼睛看到阿不思近距离盯着他的目光，他就明白了阿不思想说的东西。

斯科皮吞咽了一下，阿不思把拇指移上他的喉咙。

“我不想失去你。”

阿不思站直了身子拉开两人距离，把斯科皮脸上凌乱的头发往后梳了梳。

“你不会失去我的。”阿不思向他保证，“无论发生什么。”

阿不思用刚刚的亲吻表了态，斯科皮也得做些什么。他轻轻地、小心地吻着阿不思，一只手放在他胸前，另一只手摸着他的头发，阿不思凌乱的头发跟看上去一样柔软。

这本该很尴尬的，斯科皮想，他们鼻子不止碰撞了一次，而且阿不思想要加深这个吻时斯科皮也不知到该怎么做，但他很快掌握了，因为如果做不好的话他们可能会停下，而他不想停下。

最后，一阵慌乱袭上心头，斯科皮把阿不思推开，看着他。

“发生什么事了？”他小声发问。

“我本来站那的，”阿不思指了指旁边的门，“你那时很崩溃，所以我亲了你，现在我妈站在宿舍中间接吻。”

斯科皮点点头，环顾四周。很奇妙的是明明房间里布置一切没变可他却感觉完全不一样了。

“好吧，”斯科皮慢慢回应，“但为什么？”

阿不思使劲咽了咽口水，斯科皮知道他有答案，但他要听阿不思说出来。他抓住阿不思的胳膊把他拉到床前，拉上床帘挡住门口可能的视线，然后盘腿坐在床中央。阿不思坐在他旁边，面对着他，斯科皮希望他能靠得近一点。

阿不思没有避开他的目光，虽然这很困难，斯科皮知道阿不思必须做出些妥协。他盯着阿不思，看着他努力想找到一个解释，同时提醒自己呼吸很重要，如果不呼吸，自己就会晕过去，然后永远不知道阿不思会说什么。

“我很在乎你……”阿不思终于开口，“就……超出友谊的程度。我想我已经有这种感情很久了。”

阿不思的手在颤抖，所以斯科皮用自己的手紧紧包住它们。如果他很紧张，他们可以一起紧张。

“我从来没有思考过……以前，那个，我不知道怎么去想……”

“语言，阿不思，再组织一下语言。”

阿不思低下头，深吸了一口气，慢慢地吐了出来。斯科皮发现他把的手伸到了自己袖子上的污渍处，那是他先前洒了南瓜汁弄脏的地方。阿不思摸着那里，继续思考。

“你知道迷情剂闻起来是什么味道吗？对我来说？”

斯科皮摇摇头，阿不思抬起头对着他有点难过地笑了。

“闻着就像南瓜汁，你爸给你买的皮书包，闻着还像书，不是羊皮纸，是旧书的味道。”

“你觉得我闻着像旧书吗？”斯科皮笑倒了，阿不思也眯起眼来，拉住他的手，两人之间的紧张感刹时消失。

“你就是像，”阿不思承认，“而我很喜欢。”

斯科皮看着他们的手，用拇指摸着阿不思因打魁地奇磨出来的茧，每个选手在虎口都有的茧子。

“对我来说那就像魁地奇赛场和你的香皂。”斯科皮也坦白，“像……家一样的味道。”

“所以你才不能跟我说吗？”

斯科皮点点头，阿不思把鞋蹬掉挪到他身边，近到足够用手环着他，看着他的脸。

“多长时间了？”

“从上学期期中开始吧。”

阿不思摇摇头。

阿不思朝门口点点头:“我在那突然想通了一切，我在赌我这么做对不对，那真是我一生中最漫长的三分钟。你从去年秋天已经这样了吗?”

斯科皮不知道该怎么答，只是盯着膝盖。

“我很抱歉，”阿不思柔声说，“很抱歉这么晚才察觉。”

“我们的友谊太重要了。”斯科皮开口，“我不知道如果我告诉你我迷恋上了你，你会怎么想，虽然这个词好像也不太对。”

“嗯，我知道，”阿不思对他说，“莉莉现在也有迷恋的人，但是这不一样。”

斯科皮往前倾，把头靠了在阿不思的肩膀上，他突然感到非常疲倦——就像期末考试结束后终于松了一口气同时感到筋疲力尽一样，他觉得这就是在马拉松比赛结束后崩溃的感觉。

他回想起那天晚上他们在走廊里找到莉莉时的情景还有他当时的感受，意识到自己是多么喜欢阿不思·波特。他察觉到阿不思他靠了过来，亲吻他的头顶。他悄悄地笑了。

这就是他最想要的。

安静回神了几分钟后，他抬头看着阿不思。阿不思看上去比几天前平静了，他怀疑自己脸色也比以前更红润了。

“我不觉得你会对亲男孩子有兴趣呀？”

阿不思狡黠地咧嘴一笑——这种笑容通常是在他们谁要被罚禁闭时才会出现的——然后摸了摸斯科皮的脸。

“我有兴趣亲这一个呀。”

于是他们又亲了起来，这一次依然很尴尬，倒不是因为他们的鼻子又撞了几次或者是斯科皮在霍格莫德只有过一次蜻蜓点水的吻的经验，而是因为他们笑，笑得停不下来。

“我绝对要挂了变形考试了。”

费林特的声音从门口传来，斯科皮吓得跳了起来，阿不思也惊慌地看着他。

“我们该怎……？”

“我也不知……”

门被打开了，阿不思只有一秒钟的时间来决定该怎么做。斯科皮看起来很害怕，所以阿不思在费林特和菲力进门的同时从斯科皮的床上滚了下来，跳上自己的床。

斯科皮看见他把自己头发抓得更正常，好像立刻恢复了冷静跟什么事都没有发生一样向室友打招呼。

“你终于放弃学习啦？”阿不思问道。

珀西哼了一声。

“因为我们眼都要花了而菲力要精神奔溃了。”

阿不思笑了起来，斯科皮有些目瞪口呆。

梅林在上他怎么能这么冷静！

他怀着敬畏的心情看着阿不思和他们开着玩笑，谈论着下周对格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛，以及想打败他们有多难。

当大家在进行睡前谈话时，斯科皮有些茫然地走来走去，当房间开始安静下来，大家都已经上床，他也换上新睡衣爬上了自己的床。他拉上床帘，直到只剩只看见自己的桌子和阿不思的床在视线范围。

阿不思直挺挺地躺在被子上，当大家都躺好，他转过身对着斯科皮，斯科皮也在看着他。当斯科皮轻轻地、半心半意地向他挥了挥手时，他忍不住笑了，看着他的朋友坐了起来。

他们都不知道自己在互望中睡着了，脸上还挂着相似的微笑。  
\------------------------

斯科皮站在阿不思的床边摇着头。他不明白阿不思怎么能做到在室友们翻找和穿衣服的巨大动静中睡成回笼觉的，这太难以置信了，弗林特和菲力在房间另一头叫他时，他又陷入了沉眠状态，不管室友们讨论的是即将到来的对阵格兰芬多的魁地奇决赛还是他们对算术占卜的共同憎恨。

当然，斯科皮也没怎么注意到他们的话，因为他面前的阿不思正在睡梦中露出微笑，他因梦而做出的小动作比什么都更吸引斯科皮的注意力。

我有百分之九十九的把握昨天晚上发生的事不是梦。斯科皮想。

“我们英勇无畏的队长说今天要加长训练时间，“弗林特说，“没有别的办法了。”

“我们的魔药课在第二课段。”斯科皮说，“我等下把他叫醒告诉他。”

阿不思嘟囔了几句翻了个身继续睡。

费林特点点头，“一定要通知到他，我大概晚上前都碰不到他了。“

“好的。“

男孩们一个接一个离开了宿舍，斯科皮看着还跟床单和毯子纠缠在一起的阿不思。

千万不要只是一个梦，斯科皮祈祷了第十次，如果不是梦，那请让他不要后悔。

他吸了口气，走到床边，摇了摇阿不思的肩膀。

“阿尔？你得起床了。“

阿不思改变了下姿势，但还是没有醒来。

“阿——不思，“斯科皮唱了起来，”阿——不思，早——餐时间到啦。“

“不要。“阿不思嘟囔着。

他的表情发生了奇怪的变化。首先，他皱起鼻子拒绝清醒。然后，他稍稍睁开了眼睛，有点困惑，眉头紧锁，显然在思考。他思忖了一会儿(斯科皮斯大概猜到了原因)，突然睁大眼睛，抬头看着斯科皮斯。

“我昨晚吃了什么奇怪的东西吗?”阿不思问，“因为我觉得我可能产生幻觉了，我可能需要去医院。”

斯科皮扬起了眉毛，不知道他是不是在开玩笑，但阿不思脸上惊慌的神色并没有消失。

“没有。“斯科皮平淡地说，”你没有产生幻觉。“

阿不思马上坐起来对着他笑了，“感谢梅林！“

但是，斯科皮不改平静又茫然的表情。

“你不会后悔吗？你不觉得难堪吗？“他追问着，”现在已经天亮了……这情有可原，我可以理解的。“

“你是在开玩笑吗？“

“没有，完全不是。“

阿不思把下巴撑在膝盖上用期待的眼神望着斯科皮。白日的光线从黑湖透进来，房间被一片绿光笼罩，这非常契合阿不思现在那异常明亮的绿眼睛，看上去他就跟这房间是一体的。

“讲真那可能是我人生最美好的二十分钟。你……你后悔了吗？”

斯科皮赶紧摇了摇头，止不住笑地脸红了起来。

“我跟你一样。”

阿不思跟着笑了，斯科皮迅速放松了下来，好像高烧突然消退一样。

“所以我们现在是？”斯科皮问。

“这个嘛，”阿不思笑得皱起了脸，“我倒是很想给你一个早安吻……”

斯科皮不需要重复第二遍。他用吻打断了阿不思，阿不思笑着把他拉上床，直到斯科皮倒在他身边，他们的鼻子相距只有一厘米。

“你早上醒来的样子很可爱，”斯科皮告诉他，“简直是一团糟，脸都肿了，我却觉得可爱疯了。”

“好吧，你学习的时候很帅，”阿不思承认道，“但很遗憾，因为我很确定我现在有权利在你学习的时候打扰你。”

“你的意思是？”

“我的权利吗？”

“对。”

“我不清楚。”

“那……我们现在是什么关系？”

阿不思思考了一下，斯科皮挪过去躺在他身边。阿不思转过身来两人面对面。

“首先，”阿不思开口，“我很在意你，不是朋友的那种。”

“我也是。”

“好，很好。我还不太知道我家长会怎么评价这情况。”

“我百分之百没准备好告诉我爸听。”斯科皮跟他说，“我得侧旁敲击一下如果我喜欢男生……他会怎么想，我得找到最好的方式。”

“也许你可以用‘基’或者‘同’这样的字眼去说。”

斯科皮焦躁地抓皱了阿不思的枕头套。

“行，也许是。但用这个词来形容这个状况还是很奇怪。”斯科皮停不住地捏着枕套边，阿不思握住他的手。

“好啦，我们不给自己贴标签，”阿不思点点头，“这点我们能达成共识。”

“还有先不要告诉家长！我们都不说！”斯科皮提醒道。

“那就是说不能告诉任何的人，毕竟我们带着这样的姓氏在生活，太多关注了。”阿不思咬着唇，“这可难办了。”

“的确很难。”斯科皮同意。

阿不思陷入了沉思。同时斯科皮也不敢说话，在几个月的痛苦压抑不敢放任自己想象能有这样的早晨后他已经不太相信自己的决定了。

“要不，我们还是自然一点该怎么做就怎么做吧。”阿不思握拳提议道，“就看看到底会怎么样。”

“这听着就是会让我犯焦虑症的提议。”斯科皮嘟囔道。阿不思也有点忧郁地笑着，“那我猜我的工作就是要阻止你啦，虽然那其实一直是我的任务。”

“就像我的任务是督促你通过OWLs考试一样。”斯科皮嗤之以鼻，“话说回来……”他低头看看表一声叹气。

“我们要去吃早餐然后准备魔药考试了。”

“看来我们一秒也不能耽搁了。”阿不思笑着伸了个懒腰，“那就留在这吧。”

“这主意听起来不错。”斯科皮思考了一下他们再拖延一会这温存一刻的可能性然后眯起了眼睛，“不行。”

“不行什么？”

“不行，你别想用撒娇来让我对你言听计从。“

他飞快爬下阿不思的床，把他抗议的话语置之脑后。

“该死！“阿不思嚷嚷道，”差一点就成功了！“

斯科皮笑着把阿不思的长袍扔到他头上。

“你的脸是见了鬼吗？！” 萝丝在阿不思上课前成功滑入她旁边座位时忍不住问道。

“什么意思?”阿不思问，疯狂地搓上自己的脸。“我的斑变多了吗?我一直在用药——”

“你在笑。这可不像平时的你。”

阿不思耸了耸肩，拿出课本。他看见斯科皮坐在梅吉边上，也是笑着的，正和她缩在坩埚后面讲悄悄话。

萝丝顺着他的视线看了看。

“跟斯科皮有关吧。”

“啊？你怎么会这么说？”

“你们看起来是为了同一件事高兴。难道你又捉弄雨果了？！我跟你说过，那不好玩！”

“没有！”阿不思赶紧回答，“就，就是……反正发生一些很好玩的事。”

斯拉格霍恩教授开始让全班安静。萝丝还狐疑地在打量着阿不思和斯科皮。她看到他们的目光相遇后阿不思脸通红地用手捋头发，咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出声来。斯科皮也红脸低头。

“终于。”她小声说道。

阿不思吓得弹了起来盯着她，“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

萝丝紧抿嘴唇努力地做着笔记，以隐藏一丝忍不住的笑意。

斯科皮收到了梅吉送来的一只紧急猫头鹰来信让他去魁地奇球场，他急忙穿上牛仔裤和靴子往外赶，生怕是有人(阿不思)受伤了。

“多经典”斯科皮想着，“我好不容易才有了跟阿不思接吻的资格，他却要搞个因魁地奇训练而意外身亡的事。”

他可能跟他爸一样被金色飞贼给噎着了。

当他看到阿不思、弗林特和梅吉在和他们的队长基利安·多吉激烈地争论，甚至连写计划的黑板都被扔在了草地上时，他松了一口气。

“我们至少要派一个击球手来保护我们的找球手，”梅吉跺着脚，“如果阿不思没有机会投球，那我们还不如弃权算了。”

“有格兰杰韦斯莱和隆巴顿在上场，我们不能这么做。”弗林特大声反驳道。“他们会在艾尔找到那该死的东西之前就开始得分。“

“给我点面子吧！”阿不思气愤地嚷道，“幸运的话，我们甚至可以十分钟内结束这场比赛。”

“大家——“多吉想要打断，但被弗林特的声音盖过了。

“我们都知道那是不可能的，”弗林特说，“你得靠自己。”

斯科皮手插兜里走近他们，“发生什么事啦？

“感谢梅林，”梅吉对他说，“斯科皮，你能帮忙劝劝我们队长吗？“

阿不思笑看着斯科皮插着双手也加入了这个圈子。

“马尔福。”多吉向他打招呼，“波特和高尔说你一整年都有跟他们讨论战略，还说你在对拉文克劳的比赛中给了他们制胜一球的建议。

“嗯……我们是讨论过。”斯科皮拖着脚，“我是说，有时候我有一些想法。”

“那么，你觉得要怎么对付格兰杰韦斯莱、隆巴顿和佩蒂尔?”

斯科皮看着他们，他已经听明白这场争论，也了解阿不思的想法，但他还是更同意梅吉的看法。

“我认为阿不思跑得足够快，但他需要一些掩护，”斯科皮试图找到个中立的方法。“把击球手留在格兰芬多的追球手身边，让最弱的追球手留下掩护阿不思。只要有一个球员能挡在阿不思和格兰芬多的击球手之间，他们就没那么轻易能得分成功。

“那我们的最弱的击球手是谁？“

“是我。”梅吉举手，“是我，大家都知道的。“

“别这么说，”弗林特说。“今年你进步了很多。”

“但就比赛的目的而言，我仍然是最没用的追球手。而且这个策略挺好的，阿不思可以在球场上空飞得更高，只要我一直飞在他和格兰芬多的击球手之间，他们就不可能有好的射门机会。

斯科皮耸了耸肩:“如果开始20分钟后还是不管用，那就得叫暂停，重新评估一下。不过试试也没损失。”

多吉看向他们，斯科皮碰上阿不思的目光。这似乎是一个足够中折的办法，不会让他完全暴露在球场上。

“波特，你同意吗?”

阿不思想了一会儿才点头，“好，但你得告诉格雷夫斯和波德莫尔，他们得靠自己去得分了。”

多吉点头然后从地上抓起扫帚跟他们告别。其他人也逐渐飞回空中练习了，可阿不思犹豫了。

“我觉得我们队伍不够强，”阿不思告诉他。穿着魁地奇球鞋的阿不思跟他一样高了，他笑着平视阿不思，提醒他“球队里有一半以上的人才第一年参赛。你们能走到这一步已经是个奇迹了。”

“我觉得也是。”阿不思点点头。

“阿不思！”费林特叫他。

“你得赶紧归队练习了。”

“我不敢相信我要为了训练而错过了晚餐。”阿不思抱怨着抓起他的扫帚。

“别担心，”斯科皮对他说，“我把你的斗篷带来了，如果你回来晚了，我们可以去厨房。”

阿不思转头盯着他，有点目瞪口呆但是笑了。

“你没有拿。”

“我拿了。”

“你这个小偷，”阿不思嘲弄地指责道，“不过我很高兴。”

斯科皮观战了魁地奇最后一小时的训练，他在站台上一边看书一边看着阿不思。斯科皮记得他们第一次上飞行课时阿不思连扫帚都动不了，现在他飞在空中，仿佛天生就属于那儿一样。他饶有兴致地看着菲力追着球从球场的一端飞到另一端，很高兴看到阿不思笑得很开心。

训练结束后斯科皮打算在更衣室外面等阿不思，知道他肯定会最后一个出来。他去到更衣室后太阳都已经下山了，除了自习室和图书馆外，离其他地方的宵禁都只剩几分钟的时间了。他们可能还有时间直接去厨房，但肯定赶不及回宿舍了。

斯科皮向梅吉挥手告别，梅吉抱了抱他，感谢他来解决了球队战术的争论。她要和菲力还有弗林特一起走回城堡，斯科皮不知道男孩们要花多长时间才会她已经选择和珀西结伴参加期末的聚会了。

通常宿舍里即将迎来有关八卦的紧张气氛可能是社交发展中最有趣的事情，但现在斯科皮还有其他事情要费心思。

阿不思穿着制服从更衣室里出来。他脱掉了护具和长袍，套头衫和裤子上立刻全是草渍和泥巴。

“你试过哪次练习后不把自己搞这么脏的吗？”

阿不思低头看向自己的衣服。

“也不是次次都这样啦，”他掸着一些比较松动的草叶，“每次金色飞贼要靠近球门区的时候我都比较冲动会冒险做俯冲。”

“是的，我见识过了。”斯科皮哼哼，“你让差点我犯了几次心脏病，不然我至少能再多活个一年。”

“别说这样的话。”阿不思轻声喝止，斯科皮闭上了嘴。阿不思从来没提过，但斯科皮身上可能带有他母亲的血魔咒，这是他们共同的隐忧。

“对不起。”斯科皮道歉道。

“我只是有点担心，你明白吗?”

“我明白的。”斯科皮喃喃道，“别讨论这个了。”

当训练场的大门关闭时，阿不思环视了一下周围，等了一拍才上前抓住斯科皮的手。昨晚和今天早上他们都是单独待在宿舍里，但是现在，斯科皮站在魁地奇球场上，这里感觉非常容易暴露。

阿不思摆弄着斯科皮的手指，他们之间弥漫着一股尴尬的沉默。环绕着他们的是成群的夜行昆虫，还有远处呼啸穿过禁林的风。

“所以……”斯科皮开口，“我们现在牵着手。”

“我想是吧。”

阿不思扣住斯科皮的手指，斯科皮低头看着他们的牵在一起的手，稍稍有点眩晕。

除了那次不顺的霍格莫德村之行，他从来没有和任何人牵过手。

“我们去吃晚饭好吗?”

斯科皮点点头，阿不思指了指他的袋子。

“噢！”

斯科皮把隐形衣拿了出来，它在月光下微微发光。他小心翼翼地把绳子绕在他俩的肩膀上，确保绳子牢靠，然后看向阿不思。阿不思趁机伸出一只胳膊搂住了斯科皮的腰，把他吓了一跳。

“没人能看见我们。”阿不思向他保证，紧张地咯咯笑着。

“我知道。”斯科皮有些羞怯地笑了，“我想我可能还需要一些时间来适应。”

“我们可以一起努力！”

“就像我们以前一起做的所有事情一样！”斯科皮同意这种说法，他试探地举起一只手，把阿不思在魁地奇比赛后凌乱的头发从脸上拨开，拿掉一根草叶，然后阿不思俯下身来，轻轻地吻了他。

“夏天就快到了。“阿不思开心地说，“我想我爸妈会很欢迎你来玩的！”

“我也在想一样的事情！”斯科皮声音轻快，“我父亲会同意你到马尔福庄园待上一阵的。”

“一切都……会顺利的。”比起对斯科皮说更像要说服自己。

“肯定会是一个快乐的暑假！”

“我好饿啦，”阿不思嚷嚷，他牵起斯科皮的手走向操场，“我们去找点吃的吧。”  
\---------------------

斯科皮看着格兰芬多队冲回球场中央欢呼雀跃互相拥抱时有点失望，格兰芬多球迷的震耳欲聋尖叫声在球场上回荡，他们冲到球场上要加入球队的欢呼。

斯莱特林的队员们缓缓地降地，斯科皮看着阿不思和菲力和队友们排好队，等着按礼仪在比赛结束后的握手。

格兰芬多球队和他们的狂热球们花了快十分钟才安静下来开始让队员们排队。即使他们安静下来了，那些跳跃着的红色身影也跟僵硬的绿色身影形成了鲜明的对比。

“这下可好了，他们今晚可有得庆祝了。”珀西在斯科皮身边说。

“有期末考和他们的这种状态，看来这周会很漫长咯。”

斯科皮看向记分牌。如果格兰芬多大败他们了还好说，这样阿不思就不会觉得是自己的错。斯莱特林只落后了二十分，阿不思冲向了金色飞贼，但还是被格兰芬多的找球手抢了先。那真的就是一瞬间的事，斯科皮都没看清发生了什么。斯科皮和珀西跟其他失望的斯莱特林们一起走下球场，有些人还骂骂咧咧地叫着阿不思的名字。

“我真不懂他们怎么会让波特入队的。”

“他不像他爸的克隆体是件好事，但他总得能继承那么一点天赋的吧。”

现在阿不思考试是否及格，或者他是不是还性格带刺都无关紧要了。他导致斯莱特林输了比赛，接下来的两个星期的宿舍生活将会很难挨。

“他们会去找他麻烦的。”斯科皮跟珀西嘟囔。

“我知道，”珀西环顾四周，注意着这些恶意的言论，“我们得看着他。”

我一直都看着他，斯科皮想。

他们走到了球场上，格兰芬多的学生还在庆祝，他们把魁地奇杯举过头顶传了一圈。如果他们是打败了斯莱特林以外的其他队伍，斯科皮会很高兴地看到萝丝和其他队员一起被抗到欢呼学生的肩膀上，看她的红头发飘散，笑容灿烂。

但他知道阿不思会很难受，所以他无法分享到她的喜悦。

过了一会儿斯莱特林球员们耷拉着脑袋衣服也乱着从更衣室里出来了。阿不思出来时头也没抬，就抓着扫帚和袋子往前猛冲。

斯科皮和珀西忙跑上去迎接他们，费林特马上拉着珀西分析起了比赛用的战术，珀西静静地听着，只有在被问到时才评论一两句。

斯科皮陪阿不思走在最后，看到梅吉不甘心地伏在朋友怀里哭了起来，女孩子们围着她搀着手，一起慢慢往回走。

但斯科皮却不能那样去安慰阿不思，对吧。他看向阿不思，脸上还有脏脏的土，绿眼睛也失去了身材，头快要垂到地底去。

自他们相遇以来，好不容易他才见到连续两天都快乐的阿不思，这已经差不多时最高纪录了，而自己正是让阿不思高兴起来的人。魁地奇比赛的失利不至于让斯科皮失去快乐，但似乎足以夺走阿不思的笑容了。

“阿尔。”

“怎么了？”

斯科皮想不出讲什么才能让阿不思打起精神来。

不是你的错？但是某种意义上那的确是他的错。

你表现得很不错？他是已经尽力了。

没什么大不了的？格兰芬多还在他们身后唱歌呢。

于是他在操场上向他靠近，用只有两个人才能听到的声音飞快地说。

“你穿着魁地奇制服太性////感了。”

阿不思有点迷惑了，转过头看向他。斯科皮点点头，假装镇定，仿佛自己根本没有脸红。

“是真的，”他接着说，“我觉得都没几个人真的在看比赛，他们都忙着盯着你都背影了。”

阿不思盯了他一会儿，在这本来压抑的会城堡的路上能让阿不思稍微笑出来，斯科皮对自己非常满意。

“大概只有你会这样说了。”阿不思说。梅吉的朋友正叉腰瞪着他们，但阿不思毫不在意，他摇摇头，“你可真是个怪人。”

“我会用我都奇怪之处来魅惑你的。”斯科皮信誓旦旦，阿不思笑了，“没问题。”

阿不思在输掉魁地奇比赛的沮丧和面对考试周的焦虑种反复，期间还得忍着想要跟自己最好朋友亲近的冲动。周四的时候他们只剩下几门课待考了，斯科皮坚持要在图书馆利坚守到最后一刻。

“我不懂你干嘛那么担心魔法史的考试？”阿不思问他，“你学得好到仿佛全是散发‘我很自信我能考好’的气息。”

“我没那样说过话。”斯科皮嘟囔。

“你梦里都叫着‘巴希达.巴沙特’的名字。”阿不思干巴巴地陈述。

“我觉得那是跟历史没什么关系的梦。”斯科皮在羊皮纸上潦潦地写着。

“哦。那当时我应该叫醒你的。”

斯科皮耸耸肩冷淡地说：“我有压力的话就会频繁做那种梦。”

“所以没有一个不焦虑的马尔福先生给我了？”

“他休假去了，”斯科皮和尚一本书打开另一本，“考试结束后他就会回来找你了。”

“阿不思？”

阿不思花了2秒才反应过来有人在喊他的名字，“哦，詹娜，嗨。”

斯科皮越过他的肩头看到詹娜走了过来，她的蓝领带松松地挂在脖子上。事情发生得突然虽然还不知道自己跟阿不思现在算什么关系，但他都忘了阿不思跟这个拉文克劳还暧昧过一段了。

“哦，马尔福，你好。”她站着看到他礼貌性地打了声招呼。

“你，你好。”

阿不思只瞥了他一眼，但情绪已经表达得很清楚了，他一点也不想进行接下来的任何对话。

“这几天都没有见到你。”她靠在阿不思那侧的桌子是，“希望你不是因为那愚蠢的比赛而躲着我。”

“你是说魁地奇比赛吗？”

“是啊，我没去，但我听说了。”

斯科皮在她身后扬了扬眉毛，他完全不在她的视线范围，但他清楚阿不思看得到。

“噢，那是有点表现不好，”阿不思点点头，“但我没有躲任何人。”

“我一直想见你。”詹娜说，斯科皮看到她把手搭到阿不思肩上，这让他有了新的重要发现。

他比自己想象的还容易嫉妒。

“那，你现在就见到我了。”阿不思僵硬地说。

“我都开始怀疑，”詹娜一开口，斯科皮就预料到这个话题的走向了，但他无力阻止。“我们还会一起参加期末的舞会吗？我以为……”

斯科皮沉下椅子不想再听了，他能跟阿不思在一起一个多星期已经很开心了，而且他不可能跟詹娜.格林妮竞争的，她那栗色的长发，那双腿，而且，他知道阿不思喜欢她。

“抱歉，”阿不思开口，“我觉得可能不行了。”

“噢。”詹娜听上去跟斯科皮一样震惊，“好吧，你是要提前回家吗？”

“不是。”

詹娜定在了桌子前，明显地困惑了，阿不思就那么盯着她，她似乎意识到了什么。

“好……吧，那，那我猜我们到时候会见面吧。”

斯科皮敢确定在此之前从未有人对詹娜。格林妮说过“不”，她走开后斯科皮害瞥到她疑惑地摇着头。

阿不思拿起笔记看他之前复习到的地方，仿佛刚刚无事发生。

“阿不思？”

“怎么了？”

“你刚刚是拒绝了一个舞会邀请吗？”

“是啊。”

“一个活生生的女孩的邀请？”

“是啊。”

“是为了我吗？”

“很明显吧。”

“但是你喜欢她啊。”

“我有过吗？真的吗？”阿不思向空气发问。他看着斯科皮靠着桌子眼巴巴地盯着自己。“你真的要我大声地说出来吗？”

“说什么？”

阿不思叹了口气把羊皮纸放下，撑手凑到斯科皮耳边。

“因为我更喜欢你。”他说得很慢，“我喜欢你躲过学校里的任何人，我遇到的任何人。所以我不会跟除了你以外的任何人去什么愚蠢的舞会。既然我们已经解决了这个问题，我猜我们今晚又得待在公共休息室看一个晚上的书了。我还得在你睡着后把你拖回床上。”

斯科皮盯着他。

“你这么仔细地考虑过了。”

“我能猜到她要说什么。”阿不思说，“我没有约她去舞会，但我真希望她不要当着你面问。”

“为什么？！”

“因为，我不知道她会怎么说，我不想看到你不高兴。”

斯科皮低头看着乱糟糟的桌面。他被感动了，但他无法表述出阿不思为了自己而拒绝一个喜欢的女孩对他的意义有多大。

阿不思也不需要什么表示，他只是给了斯科皮一个足以让他沉迷的温柔微笑后继续看书了。

斯科皮四周望望，发现夜深后很多学生都回宿舍了，而他们现在带着的地方正式一年级时让他俩解除变多的躲避霸凌的地方。

他掂量了下自己的选择，他可以继续钻研这些他看过千百遍了的复习资料，或者跟自己的伪恋人真好友在图书馆后面亲/////////////热一下。

斯科皮抓着阿不思的手把他拽了起来，无视了他小小声的惊呼把他拉到了陈列着一堆老旧藏书的书架森林中。

他选择后一个选项。

斯科皮边嚼吐司边看自己总结的最后一门考试的小抄，坐他旁边的阿不思还半梦半醒地捧着一杯咖啡，斯科皮时不时要捅捅他以防他栽了下去。

“快喝完！”他命令道，“还有不到一小时就要开始考试了。”

“我可以直接交白卷然后回去睡觉吗？”

“想都别想。”斯科皮提醒，“你妈会唠叨一暑假，怪你没考好，怪我没看好你。”

阿不思苦着一张脸大喝一口咖啡。

这充斥着考试，学习和来自同学奚落的一周太过于漫长了。时隔一年平静后，斯科皮发现自己又因为阿不思被迁怒了。自己最喜欢的书又被写上“伏地魔之子”的字样，所以他俩打算在学期结束前都不跟其他人交流了。

一大早斯科皮看着猫头鹰给疲惫的学生们送上一份份慰问品。他一直很爱看它们飞进来跟人们打招呼的样子。它们又友好又有美丽，幸运的话还能看到一年级学生第一次收到家庭信使带来礼物时兴奋的样子。

他被飞进来自家的纳科塔吓了一跳，纳科塔直直冲向他差点就飞到了盘子上。阿不思被吓得跳了起来把咖啡洒到了斗篷上。

“噢该死！”

“抱歉。”斯科皮拍拍纳科塔的脑袋，她是一只北方白鸮（Xiao）,他爸爸在某次短途旅行中买回来的，他还从未在霍格沃兹见过类似的鸟。

“你好啊亲爱的，”他向她打招呼，“你带了什么来呀？”

纳科塔抬起一条腿让斯科皮解下一封信，再眼巴巴地望着他叫了声，斯科皮分了她点土司让她满意地站上他的肩膀看他拆开德拉科写来的信。

亲爱的斯科皮

我希望O.W.L.s没有让你压力太大。你不要过于担心了， 我知道你会做得很好，我为你今年付出的刻苦学习而感到自豪，这就是我写这封信的原因。 在你享受过我们临时起意的巴黎之旅后（或者至少看你享受了，虽然你可能只是在让我高兴），我开始做了很多前往世界各地神奇之地的旅行计划。 还有很多迷人的地方你都没去过，我想今年夏天将是一个绝佳的机会让你亲自去看看。 我们将在一些最好的巫师景点过暑假，你有机会亲眼目睹一些最吸引人的历史遗迹。 除非你不愿意，不然我们将在你从霍格沃茨回来后过几天就出发。告诉我你有没有其他计划吧。

爱你的

德拉科·马尔福

“怎么了？” 阿不思咬了一口鸡蛋问道。

“哦。 没什么。”

“你的表情都变了。”

“是我爸。 他为我计划了一次今年暑假的长途旅行。”

斯科皮抬头看着阿不思，对他流露出的失落感到既满意又难过。

纳科塔的爪子搭到了他的肩膀上，当她开始拔他的太阳穴时，斯科皮想起了她对马尔福头发的痴迷。

“多长时间啊？”

“整个夏天，”斯科皮告诉他， “他想带我去世界各地的巫师景点和历史遗址。”

他不得不承认，这听起来很棒。 阿斯托莉亚还活着的时候，他们没去很多地方，因为离圣芒戈医院太远就是在拿她的身体冒险，而斯科皮知道父亲还因为第二次巫师大战错过了成人礼。

“整个夏天吗？”

“我可以跟他我不想去的，” 斯科皮马上说， “他在这里这么写了。”

阿不思自己拿过这封信看了起来，斯科皮看着他的表情从有点不爽到有点难过地接受。

“你应该去。”最后他说，把信递了回去。

“但是我们才刚……开始。”

阿不思点点头，把手放到桌子底下。

“我知道。 但这是你爸爸和我都知道你想去。”

“那我也知道你不开心。”

“我当然不开心，”阿不思承认， “但这并不意味着你就不该去。 看看这是多好的机会！ 还能满足你对历史的古怪热爱。”

斯科皮瞪了他一眼， “尊重我们的魔术的根源以及它们如何与麻瓜世界交织在一起可没有什么奇怪的。”

“你这话就说得像个真正的书呆子一样，”阿不思叹了口气，笑得有点难过。

“但是这会花去整个夏天的时间。”

“我知道，但反正过去的四个夏天我们也只是在不停地写信……”

“但不一样！你知道。”

“我是知道，但我也知道你爱你的爸爸，而且你很难有这么长时间陪他，”阿不思平静地说。 “他能跟你在一起三个月，但今年剩下的时间我们都在学校。你应该去的。”

斯科皮点点头，“但是我会想你的，”他拉紧阿不思放在桌子底下的手。纳科塔高兴地爬下他的胳膊去捡拾他不要的面包边。“我也会想你的。 其实还不满三个月的对吧？”

“是， 但是我会错过你的生日。”

“反正之前的生日你都错过了，”阿不思说。 “今年可能第一年我们父母可能同意我们去对方家玩。”

“但是-”

“别说了，”阿不思打断，“你该跟你爸爸去。不然你以后会后悔的。”

斯科皮跟父亲一起度过整个暑假，这个想法很可爱。 这将是他们在母亲去世和在巴黎的谈心之后第一次单独在一起那么长时间，这机会显得尤为重要。

但是与阿不思在一起的时光也那么宝贵。这像礼物一样的短短几周太短，还远远不够，他无法忍受要到九月份才能再见到他。他们之间关系的改变是微妙易碎的，他不敢冒险长期不见面。

阿不思跟平时一样完看穿了他的心思。

“我会等你回来的，”阿不思说， “我保证。”

“你保证不会有任何变化吗？”斯科皮悄悄地问。

“反正我没什么可变的，我才担心那个要去西班牙或其他地方追寻什么巫师遗迹的人大变样呢。”阿不思嘲笑道。

斯科皮被逗笑，摇了摇头，“只要你别被詹娜或者她兄弟给勾走就行。”

阿不思大笑了起来，用他空着的手摸了摸纳科塔的头顶，“成交！”

斯科皮从书包中掏出羽毛笔和墨水，开始在德拉科来信的背面写下答复。

爸爸：

这个计划听起来很棒，等不及周六与您见面了！

爱你的

斯科皮

他小心地把信绑回纳科塔腿上。

“你会安全送达的吧。”他从被子里倒了点水给她喝，“替我多啄他一下。”

纳科塔对他咕咕两声表示感谢，然后展开翅膀，飞过漂浮的蜡烛，穿过天花板边的一个小口飞远了。

O.W.L.s结束了，斯科皮和阿不思都累到趴下。 没有参加舞会的动力，他们让自己摊在床上，疲于收拾行李，而他们的室友们还在四处乱走，边穿晚礼服边把他们的东西杂乱地扔进皮箱中。

“真不敢相信你竟然能带梅吉去舞会，”菲力对珀西抱怨道，斯科皮看得出珀西有藏不住的得意。

“我们只是以朋友身份一起去，” 珀西说， “没什么大不了的。”

弗林特低声抱怨或诅咒着-斯科皮不敢确定，他发现了阿不思在尝试压抑住笑声。

“你们两个要留在这里吗？” 菲力问。

“是啊。”斯科皮快乐地点头， “我正阅读到精彩部分。”他举起了本关于德古拉的小说，菲力和弗林特简直膛目结舌。

“你认真的吗？”

“呆子！”

他看到阿不思对他悄悄地笑。

“阿不思？”

“我要去厨房搞点东西吃，然后睡觉。”

“你和那个格林妮女孩发生了什么事？ 我还以为你盯上她了？”

“她不是我喜欢的类型，” 阿不思毫不客气地说道，斯科皮将笑脸藏在书后面。

“很好，你们两个呆在这里绝对会无聊，”菲力拉着自己的长袍，“别浪费时间了。”

“没那样的计划。”斯科皮再次肯定，懒洋洋地翻着书看那三人兴高采烈的样子。

阿不思在他的床上伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，室友的声音逐渐消失在走廊上。

“我们还是得去趟厨房。”阿不思说。

“我知道，但是我现在太舒服了。” 斯科皮将头靠在枕头上，叹了口气，让书落在胸前。

“为什么我总是考完后比考试时还累？”

“因为一下子放松了。 或者你的情况是，你太有成就感了，” 阿不思回答。 “我设了舞会结束时的闹钟。 我们有一段自己呆在宿舍的时间。”

“我注意到了，”斯科皮说， “你想让我做什么呢？”

“

我有些主意，” 阿不思在床上咧嘴笑着说。

斯科皮扬起了眉毛。

“阿尔，我不确定……”

“不！不！”阿不思赶紧否认，“我不是那个意思！这些主意都是穿着衣服进行的！”

斯科皮怀疑地看着他， “说来听听。”

“那，我们单独共处的时间……不用担心被人看到。 我的意思是，虽然去散步的话不用躲躲藏藏，也不用装成我们只是好兄弟一样是挺好的……”

阿不思慢了下来，手插在口袋里，跟他往常不自在时一样抖着腿，斯科皮突然就懂了他想传达什么。

“阿不思·波特，你是想在不说出拥抱这次词的情况下求抱抱吗？”

阿不思尴尬地看看周围，然后点了点头。

“是啊，没错。”

斯科皮摇了摇头，笑着夹好书签，然后把吸血鬼的故事扔到床头柜上。

“过来。”

阿不思爬过来要坐在斯科皮旁边的床上，他探头亲了亲他，手环着斯科皮的腰把在头靠在他肩膀上。

“这样可以吗？”

“可以！”斯科皮积极回应， “我没想到你是个喜欢拥抱的人。”

“我本来不是，”阿不思说， “或者现在我发现我是。”

他看着斯科皮微笑，觉得非常的温暖和满足。

“我会想你的。”阿不思说。

“我也会想你的。”

“其实也没有那么久，”他补充道，“我会写信给你的，跟你讲我去的所有酷地方。”

“多好啊，我只能宅在家里，”阿不思喃喃， “不过莉莉还挺高兴的。她想每天都要去练飞行，探索房子周围的森林，因为好歹现在爸爸妈妈知道我不会再用时间转换器会同意我们自己出门了。”

“我怀疑我父亲今年夏天也不会让我远离他的视线。但这也不是坏事，我喜欢和他呆在一起，他一个人在家的时候肯定很孤独。”

“明年应该不会太糟糕，”阿不思说，他想预想六年级的生活而不去回顾他之前漫长而沉闷的夏天。 “没有重大考试，正常的霍格沃茨生活。”

“霍格沃茨什么时候正常过？”

阿不思轻笑着把脸埋进斯科皮的衬衫。他从来大汗淋漓过，阿不思不懂他怎么总是保持这么优雅的。

他很久以来一直担心自己唯一的朋友是斯科皮，如果有什么事发生自己会又变成独自一人，或者，梅林在上，如果他像他母亲一样生病，但现在他担心的东西完全不一样了。虽然表述有点奇怪，但唯一让他恐惧的东西是斯科皮本身。

他想保持清醒，充分利用夏天到来前的最后时间，但是阿不思的眼皮越发沉重，他可以听到斯科皮的心跳随着他的入眠而放慢。在彻底睡着之前，他感到的最后一件事是斯科皮紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，然后转身亲了亲自己的头顶。

“告诉妈妈和爸爸我等下再来汇合。”阿不思向急匆匆冲出霍格沃兹特快车厢的莉莉和萝丝喊道。他有点低落地在他们身后关上了门，听着其他学生下车的声音。

“虽然很对不起他们。”阿不思对斯科皮小声说道，“我希望我们俩单独一个车厢。”

斯科皮将书包甩到肩膀上，耸了耸肩笑了。

“他们是你的家人，”他说， “他们跟你一起。”

“嗯，我觉得他们现在也很喜欢你，”当斯科皮牵起他的手时阿不思说， “不管怎样这也为我们俩的情况提供了便利。”

斯科皮皱了皱鼻子：“看起来他们不知道，尽管我总觉得萝丝在装。”

“谢谢大家的关注，”阿不思声音很紧张， “我会注意避免这个话题的。”

斯科皮有点强颜欢笑，觉得还不如没做拖延现在的相处时间的决定。

直接在月台上告别要容易得多。

突然，阿不思大力地扯了下斯科皮，把他拉向一个猛烈而绝望的拥抱，把两人肺部的空气都挤出。

“哦，” 斯科皮有点惊讶，然后将脸埋在阿不思的肩膀上。 “你最好记得给我写回信。”

“你才是在圣诞节时躲我的人。”

“现在你知道原因了。”斯科皮说。

“是啊。”

阿不思后退一步，笑得有点难过，斯科皮觉得胸口有一股奇怪的紧绷感，直到阿不思给了他一个足够长到让他认为自己永远不会下车的亲吻，他的手缠在了阿不思的后背的衬衫上。

当他们分开的时斯科皮亲了下阿不思的额头，他觉得阿不思很喜欢这样，会让他露出最可爱的那种笑容。

“快点，” 斯科皮说，“他们在等我们了。”

阿不思深吸了一口气，斯科皮心虚地拉直了衬衫的衣领，然后按下门把手下了火车。

他们下车的时候月台上很混乱，所有学生都用推车推着他们新收好的行李箱。阿不思和家人一起在火车站的角落找到了詹姆斯，他已经找齐了他们的行李箱堆放在了一起。

在波特，格兰杰.韦斯莱家族后面，德拉科·马尔福正潜伏，或许只是观察着，仍穿着一身过时的黑色。阿不思看向斯科皮，看到他也发现了他们，他小心翼翼地将手搭在斯科皮的肩上，将他推向站台。

“阿不思！”金妮哭着叫道，阿不思笑着迎向妈妈。当他到达她身边时，金妮张开双臂紧紧地抱着他。

“我们还以为你们两个都错过了火车，”哈利嘲笑道。

斯科皮小心翼翼地在人群中移动，直到他到达父亲身边，他礼貌向父亲问好，德拉科露出了很长一段时间内最真诚的笑容。

“嗨，爸爸，”斯科皮紧紧抱了抱他。

“儿子，你好。” 德拉科拍了拍他的后背， “我很高兴你回来了。”

斯科皮知道这句话的分量，这让他开心。德拉科接过詹姆斯和萝丝拿来的斯科皮的行李箱，他俩还负责拿了一堆其他的东西。

“谢谢。”斯科皮对詹姆斯点点头，詹姆斯也礼貌回应了点头。

“你准备好出发了吗？” 德拉科问， “我们有一些最后的准备工作，我希望你来检查我做的旅行路线，确保我已经涵盖了所有内容。”

赫敏在德拉科旁边微笑。

“这听起来很像我做旅行计划的风格。”她说。

“爸爸喜欢做前期准备，我从他那学到的。”斯科皮告诉她，然后回头看向德拉科， “再等一下下，我们就可以出发了。”

他把书包放到行李箱上，转身走向刚从哈利怀中被放出来的阿不思。

斯科皮觉得没有人会从他们的告别中看出什么，他轻拍了下萝丝的肩膀，她给他让了道。阿不思也来找他，紧紧地拥抱他。

斯科皮在他耳边低声说：“9月1日在这里碰面？”

“我都等不及了，”阿不思回答。

分别好像没有想象中艰难。阿不思的笑容更让他安心。

他向德拉科方向退去，看到了萝丝的假笑，并迅速移开视线。

“走吧，”他兴奋地对父亲说。

当德拉科带他走向飞路链接处时，他再次回头，并且看到阿不思还在越过萝丝和莉莉目送他。尽管他不舍得跟阿不思分开，但他知道这个夏天会过得很充实兴奋，他也有信心在几个月后回到这个月台上时，阿不思依然会以同样的方式注视着他。

\---------

全文完


End file.
